Our Baby Girl
by Lifesjustducky
Summary: Being a parent is never easy. Our favorite couple, Kurt and Blaine are no exception. But, through love, they're able to raise Samantha Hummel-Anderson right. Of course, there's lots of humor, drama, awkward-ness, sadness, and craziness on the way! KLAINE!
1. Age 0

This story is a set of one-shots about Samantha Carole Hummel-Anderson, Blaine and Kurt's adopted daughter. I will probably do one for each year of life until she's 18 and then maybe a couple after. I might do more that one for an age, or skip an age depending on how well this is received. Enjoy!

Samantha: Age 0

"She's so adorable!" Rachel screamed, running to greet the new parents. Kurt and Blaine had just picked up their 5-week-old baby from a local adoption agency and were bringing her home for the first time. Rachel, Finn, Carole, and Burt were waiting at their Manhattan apartment.

"What's her name?" Finn asked. Finn was already holding a toddler. He had a 7-month-old son named Christopher.

"Samantha Carole Hummel-Anderson." Kurt replied, handing the baby to Blaine so he could hug his parents. Sam had very pale white skin with brown wavy hair. Her bright green eyes were the same color as the green designer onesie Kurt had dressed her in. Carole burst into tears as she heard the name.

"You named her middle name after me?" Carole said through tears.

"Of course! Do you want to hold her?" Blaine said, handing her the baby.

"She's absolutely gorgeous."

"She looks like you, Blaine!" Finn exclaimed, playing with the baby's feet.

"That is odd, since she's adopted." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Can I hold her now?" Rachel asked.

"Absolutely. She needs to meet her Auntie Rachel." Carole handed the little bundle to Rachel.

"Have you guys decided what she's going to call you yet?"

"We were thinking I would be Daddy and Blaine would be Dad." Kurt replied.

"That's what I did with my dads!" Rachel smirked. Burt suddenly took the baby from Rachel's arms.

"Hi, baby. The rest of the night was uneventful. Rachel cooked them dinner, and everybody took turns holding Sam. Sam was surprisingly quiet for the rest of the night. Carole and Burt left around 9, leaving Rachel and Finn who were playing with Sam in the living room while Kurt and Blaine cleaned up the kitchen. After they were done, the couples sat in the living room and talked, as Samantha and Chris had fallen asleep.

"You're lucky." Rachel remarked. "Chris didn't sleep at all his first night home."

"Yes we are. I have a feeling she'll start to scream as soon you leave though." Right on command, Sam began to scream loudly.

"I'll get Sam, don't worry." Blaine said, standing up to comfort the screaming child. He picked up the baby and carried her onto the porch. Chris soon started screaming as well, and Finn picked up his child and followed Blaine unto the porch.

"God, I'm so scared, Rachel."

"It's okay, Kurt. Everyone is. You and Blaine are going to be great dads."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"What?"

"You're going to be the closest thing that Sam has to a mother. Will you promise to be really involved in her life?"

"Kurt, I would have done that anyways. I know what it's like to have two gay dads. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Rach." A moment later, Finn returned with Chris.

"Hey babe, I think we should get going. He's really tired." Rachel got up and put her coat on.

"Bye Kurt, Bye Blaine." She and Finn both hugged the other couple. "Thanks for having us. Bye Sammy, cutie." Rachel said to the baby, who was now resting on her Dad's shoulder.

"Should we put her to bed now?"

"I don't want to let go of her."

"We have all day tomorrow and we are going to need our sleep." The couple put down the child into her crib and went into their own bedroom. Neither man could sleep that night, as they were thinking of the future. The future they would share with Samantha Carole Hummel-Anderson.


	2. First Words

**An: For those of you that don't know, Megan is Blaine's little sister. **

"Blaine, she's getting so big!" Megan exclaimed. Megan had to travel to New York for work. She was staying at the Hummel-Anderson apartment, to take up every moment with her 6-month-old niece. "Has she started talking yet?"

"No. Kurt's about to flip out, because all of his parenting books say she should be babbling more than she is." Blaine said, setting a plate of snacks on the table next to his sister. "I just have to remind him that she's fine."

"How could a girl this beautiful have anything wrong with her!" Megan cooed, picking up her niece, who was wearing a lavender jumper and matching bow. The tiny girl's face lit up with a smile at the contact.

"Mama…" The baby spoke. "mama…mamamamamama…"

"Oh my god. Blaine, did you here that?"

"She said mama. Every gay father's worst nightmare." Blaine's face was pale as he spoke. "Give her to me!" The man brought his daughter into his arms. "Can you say 'Dad'? Dad. Dada. Dad."

"Mama!" Megan shouted brightly. "Mamamamamamamamama!"

"No! Dada. Dadadadadadada!" Blaine tried to encourage the word, but Megan seemed much more eager to shout 'Mama' every few seconds.

"Kurt's going to freak." The father stated, giving Sammy back to Megan.

"Thank god he's at rehearsal right now."

"I know, but I promised I'd call him if Sam hit any mile stones while he was gone."

"Oh shit."

"Megan! We aren't swearing around the baby!" Blaine admonished.

"Sorry! Are you going to call him?"

"I have too! Have you ever seen angry Kurt?" Megan nodded. "It's something I'd like to avoid at all costs." Blaine picked up his phone, took a deep breath, and began to dial.

"Hey, baby!" Blaine said to the phone. "I was just calling because, well, Sam kind of said her first word." Megan heard a piercing scream from the other end of the line. "She said 'mama.' I know that's not a good thing, Kurt…. She said it when Megan picked her up… Yes, I tried to get her to say Daddy…No… Yes… I'll see you around 6:00… Yeah, I was still planning on going out to dinner… Love you too, bye." Blaine hung up the phone.

"What happened?"

"Kurt kind of flipped out. He said he's do research on it today, then he got called on stage. Come here, Sammy." Blaine grabbed Megan, and began to sing to her.

"You're such a good father. I hope Connor is half as good at being a dad as you."

"Wait, are you-" Megan instinctively grabbed her abdomen.

"Not yet. We're trying, but it's not…working."

"Wait, what?" Blaine stopped to think for a few seconds. "Oh! Oh, oh, I'm so sorry, Meggie. How long have you been trying for?"

"A few months."

"Did you get checked by a doctor?"

"I have an appointment next week." The conversation was interrupted by a shriek from Sam.

"Dada! Dadadadadadada! Dad! Dada!" Sam said, smiling, and clapping her hands. Suddenly, Blaine's phone rang. Since Blaine's hands were full, Megan answered the phone and put it on speakerphone.

"Blaine! I just read on a website that kids just babble and what they say isn't really linked to people!"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Kurt." Blaine replied, a huge smile on his face. "We're going to be okay." Moving Sam into one arm, Blaine grabbed the phone and hung up. Sam was still shrieking 'Dada' the whole time.


	3. Dreams

Sam: Age 1

"Will this girl ever sleep!" Kurt anguished, as the sound of Samantha's cries came through the baby monitor.

"I'll get it, baby. You have rehearsal tomorrow morning, and I don't have anything until the meeting with my publisher 2:00." Blaine's sweet voice replied.

"Wait, Carol told me that we should just let her sleep and ignore the crying."

"I guess we should…" After a few moments, Kurt sprang up.

"I can not let our little princess cry like that!" Kurt said, rushing into his child's room.

A few moments later, Blaine heard Kurt's voice singing.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just live_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I can be young forever_

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on _

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

"That's such an appropriate song to sing to our daughter." Blaine said as his husband returned to their bed.

"Shut up. She stopped crying, didn't she?"

"She's such a cutie."

"I know."

"Plus, with the way she screams, I think she had a nice voice."

"I know."

"I bet she'll be kind and funny."

"I know.

"She's going to be a catch."

"I know."

" We're not letting her date until she's 25."

"Blaine, I think that might be a tad excessive."

"Yeah, I guess it might be."

"I'm saying that 20 is much more reasonable. And that's when she's allowed to date. She can't have sex until she's 40."

"Kurt, I don't really think we have much control over that. "

"A guy can dream, can't he?"


	4. Flashback

Flashback to Sam's youth! Thanks to Olivia Marie 20!

Age 2

"Kurt, are you sure we should we should let her watch this?"

"Yes! Monster House is a classic!"

"Won't she get scared?"

"She's a brave little girl. She'll love it!" 1.5 hours later, Kurt would regret this statement.

The small family was seated in front of their television, watching Monster House when Sam began to scream.

"Daddy! Scary!" Kurt ran up to the DVD player and switched it off.

"Was it too scary, princess?" Sam nodded, before suddenly bursting into tears.

"I told you we shouldn't have let her watch it!" Blaine admonished.

"I'm sorry! I thought she would be okay!" Kurt picked up the crying girl and began to bounce her up and down. "Shhh…it's not real, Sammy. It's not real. Shhh.. It's going to be alright."

"What do we do?"

"Sammy, do you want to play dress up?"

"Dad play?"

"Yes, Dad will play with you and Daddy." Blaine said. Sam squealed with delight. Kurt ran off to grab a large bin filled with princess dresses and make-up.

"Make Dad pretty?" Sam asked, picking up a make-up brush and lipstick. Blaine gave Kurt a pleading look. Kurt silently told Blaine to grin and bare it.

"Sure." Sam began to attack Blaine with lip stick. 20 minutes later, both Kurt and Blaine were covered in odd shades of blush and lipstick drawings.

"Daddies pretty!" Sam squealed, obviously delighted with her work.

"Yes, we are. Now, it's time for bed, princess."

"Nu-Uh!" Sam pouted.

"Yep! Hop on to the sleepy time express." Blaine grabbed the little girl and swung her over his back. After a bedtime story, Kurt and Blaine creped out of Sam's bedroom and into there own.

"We do look pretty damn hot, Kurt."

"Oh yeah we do. I think the purple eye shadow really brings out my cheek bones."

"You have no idea." Blaine leaned over and began to kiss Kurt. Suddenly, the sound of pattered feet entered the bedroom, followed by muffled cries. Sam, dressed in a pink nightgown, appeared in the doorway.

"Sammy! Why aren't you in bed!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Scared." She cried out.

"What are you scared of?"

"Monsters! I sleep with you." Sam climbed up on Kurt and Blaine's bed, and began jumping.

"Okay. You can sleep in our room tonight, but tomorrow, you go back to your room." Sam nodded vigorously. Kurt and Blaine quickly changed into their pajamas and got into bed with their daughter. Sam climbed over so that she was in between Kurt and Blaine, and promptly fell asleep.

This same thing happened the day after that.

And the day after that.

And the day after that.

And the eight days following that.

"Blaine, we need to do something about this." Kurt said, after Sam was down for her nap.

"About what?"

"You know what I'm talking about! She needs to stop sleeping in our room!"

"It's fine! She's just been having some nightmares."

"It's not healthy for her to be sleeping with us every night! She needs to be sleeping in her own room." Kurt retorted.

"Look, Kurt, Sam's going to be older soon, and then she won't even talk to us. I say that we relish the few years of childhood she has left. That means that if she wants to sleep in our room every once in a while, we should let her."

"She's been sleeping in it every night. It's unhealthy."

"Fine. We'll make her move out tonight."

Later that night, when Sam crawled into Kurt and Blaine's room, Kurt picked her up and brought her back into her own room. Again, Sam tried to run into her father's bed. Again, Kurt carried her back into her room.

"No, Daddy!" Sam screamed, as she tried to squirm out of her father's hands.

"Sammy, you are not allowed to sleep in your dad and my's room. If you have a bad dream, get us and we will come to your room."

"Nooo! Sam wanna sleep with Daddy!"

"Why?" Sam did not provide an answer, as she was too busy hitting Kurt and trying to escape his hold. At last, Sam was laid down in her bed, without fighting.

"Sammy, I love you, but your father and I need some time to ourselves. That's why you have your own room. Please stay in it. The door to our bedroom is locked, so you can't come in. If you need anything, come and knock on the door."

"Okay." Sammy pouted. Kurt began to walk out the door, before he turned around to talk.

"I love you, Sammy." Sam did not respond. Kurt quietly tiptoed back into his bed, and collapsed next to Blaine. "Blaine, she didn't say that she loves me back."

"What?" A half-asleep Blaine asked.

"I told her that I loved her right before I left her room and she didn't respond."

"It's okay, Kurt. She's not always going to love everything that we do."

"Still, I feel awful."

"If you feel awful every single time you have to do something that makes her unhappy, you're going to feel awful for the rest of your life. Being a parent isn't about being your child's best friend. You have to make decisions that benefit them in the long run, Kurt. You can't just do what's going to make them happy."

"Insightful, only you sound like a parenting book, Blaine."

"Okay, I was bored and that was the only book we had to read!"

"So, you memorized the entire thing."

"Not the entire thing! Just the intro."

"Sometimes I wonder why I married such a nerd."

"Then, I do this, and you remember." Blaine wrapped Kurt into a passionate kiss.

A sly grin crept across Kurt's face. "Oh yeah. I remember."


	5. In all fairness

**AN: Silentsarcasam3 requested a temper tantrum in Sam's terrible twos. Here you go!**

"I WANT ICE CREAM!" Sam screamed, and pushed her plate full of chicken and broccoli away.

"Princess, you may not have ice cream if you don't eat most of the healthy stuff on your plate. Those are our family rules." Blaine tried to calmly explain. Sam was having none of it.

"I DON'T WANT CHICKEN!" Sam threw her plate on the ground. It shattered into several pieces. "I WANT ICE CREAM!"

"Samantha Carole Hummel-Anderson!" Kurt yelled, moving towards his daughter, and bending down to get to her level. "You are not allowed to throw food, and you are not allowed to yell at us."

"NO!" Sam proceeded to throw her fork and spoon on the ground as well.

"Okay, time out." Blaine pointed to the time out chair in the corner of the living room.

"No!" Sam continued to scream. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" The little girl began thrashing wildly as she yelped. After sharing a brief look, Kurt and Blaine each grabbed one of Sam's arms and tried to carry her to the corner. Blaine's little princess continued to jerk, trying to escape, the whole way there. "NO! NO! I EAT MY DINNER! I EAT MY DINNER!"

"Sammy, you threw your plate on the ground. You need to go to time out." Blaine remembered these words from a parenting magazine, which he read while in line at the dentist's office.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Finally, the dynamic parenting duo was able to get Sammy to sit in the corner, but she still continued to bawl.

"Blaine, I can't do this!" Kurt whispered. "I can't stand seeing her upset!"

"Then sit down! Blaine yelled. At this point he was literally holding Sam onto the stool in the corner, so she wouldn't crawl away. Meanwhile, the little girl screamed, and cried, then began to scream a little more. Kurt was walking around, telling Blaine to stop, because apparently he was causing Sam great emotional trauma.

"Please stop and help, Kurt! Unless you want her to be a selfish brat her entire life, shut up!" Blaine yelled. Sam was finally beginning to calm down, her cries turning into gentle sniffles instead of booming sobs.

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt said gently. "Sammy, do you know why we put you in the corner?"

Sam nodded.

"It's because you were screaming, and you threw things, right?" Blaine added.

"I'm sorry, Dad." The two-year-old sniffed as she spoke.

"You know that Dad and I only give you time out because we love you, right?" Kurt grasped one of each of Blaine and Sam's vastly different hands. Sam nodded slightly.

"I love you, Daddy. I love you, Dad."

"We love too Samantha. Your Daddy and I love you very, very much." Blaine assured her, giving the girl a kiss on the forehead.

"Can I have ice cream now?" Blaine and Kurt both laughed for a little bit, before they realized that Sam was very, very serious in her request.

"No, sweetheart. You're going to sit in the corner for five more minutes, then you can eat your dinner, and if you promise to behave, you can have an organic frozen juice pop. Does that sound fair?" Blaine asked.

Sam shook her head.

"Or you can just go to bed right now, and never have any dessert ever again." Kurt replied. Sam began to wildly bob her head up and down.

"Very fair!" She screamed. "Very fair!"

**AN: Not my best, I know. Homecoming was last night and I'm so drained, it's not even funny. Plus, guess who kissed a guy for the first time! MEEEE! I'm so proud of myself, it's not even funny. I don't count it that this guy is probably gay. Doesn't matter. All that matters is that I lost my kiss virginity! **

**Review? I'm only 26 away from 200! PLEASE REVIEW! The first ten reviews will get a shout out in the next chapter, which will be up when I have time. So, in about 10 years. Just kidding, it'll probably be up next week. **

**I love you all so much. Words cannot even describe it. My endless thanks for your endless support. **

**LOTS of love, **

**Lifesjustducky **

**Ps. Glee on Tuesday! If I don't post again, I will have died because of the happiness of Blaine transferring to McKinley, which I'm really hoping will happen. Or they have sex. Or both. I'm good with both. **


	6. Cooties

A/N: I couldn't think of anything for age 2, so I skipped it. If you have any ideas for it let me know. Thanks!

"It's her first opening night, Blaine!" Kurt whispered into his partner's ear.

"It's her preschool dance recital. I don't think it's healthy for you to make such a big deal of it."

"We can still be proud of her!"

"Still, the flowers might have been slightly excessive."

"I want my daughter to know that I'm proud of her."

"Shhh… It's starting." The two men watched silently as their little baby scampered across the stage in a pink tutu.

"She's so good up there, Blaine!"

"I know, baby." A few minutes later, the girls took their final pose on stage, and the audience erupted into applause. Kurt and Blaine ran back stage to get Sam.

"You were great, Sammy! I'm so proud of you!" Blaine exclaimed, scooping the girl into his arms.

"These are for you, princess!" Kurt handed Sam the flowers. "You did such a good job!"

"If I tell you guys something, will you promise not to be mad?"

"You can tell us anything." Kurt assured,

"I don't want to do ballet. It's boring." Blaine kissed Sam, while Kurt looked disappointed.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"Thanks, dad. Can we go out for ice cream?"

"Absolutely, Sam. Let's go."

That night, both Blaine and Kurt tucked Sam into bed.

"'Night, sweetie. I love you." Kurt said, pulling the sheets over his daughter.

"Dad, can I talk to Daddy alone for a little bit?"

"Sure. I'll be in the kitchen." Blaine kissed both Kurt and his daughter on the forehead and left the room.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. Why would I me at you?"

"Because I don't wanna do ballet. You looked sad when I said it."

"I'm going to be honest with you, because honesty is the best policy, right?" Sam nodded.

"I was a little bit disappointed, because I kind of wanted you to be a little girly-girl. But, it really doesn't matter to me at all. I don't love you any less than I did this morning. I love you even more, okay?"

"Okay. Good night Daddy."

"Remember you can always talk to me about anything."

"I always will."

"Even when you are 16 and have a boyfriend, promise.

"Daddy! Boys have cooties! Well, except for you and Dad, and Uncle Finn, and Grandpa, and Alex, Chris…sometimes." Sam shrieked.

"Alex?" Kurt wasn't shocked at any of the list, except for Alex. Alex was Puck and Quinn's son. He was in Sam's preschool class.

"Good night, Daddy. Can I go to sleep now? I'm sleepy."

"Of coarse. Good night, princess." Kurt kissed his daughter and walked out of the room.

"What did she want to talk to you about?"

"She thought I was mad at her. We're okay, now."

"Are you okay? You look like a ghost."

"She was listing the boys in her life who didn't have cooties, and Alex was in there."

"Puck and Quinn's Alex?"

"That's the one."

"They are probably just friends. She's 3, Kurt."

"Exactly. When did she get so big?"


	7. Dresses

Age 4

"Sam, can you please wear the cute little dress daddy got you?" Blaine yelled into Sam's room.

"No! This outfit is way better!" Sam walked out of her room wearing a bright purple jumper, mismatching striped knee socks, green converse, and a light blue sweater.

"I know you like it, but just for the first day of preschool can we wear a matching outfit?"

"Stop being silly, daddy! This is a matching outfit!"

"Can I please pick out your outfit, just for today?" Kurt replied, stepping closer to the little girl.

"I'm a big girl! I can pick out my own clothes!" Sam yelled, storming into her bedroom and slamming the door.

"I think she's spending too much time around her Auntie Rachel."

"I think you're right. We should probably just let her wear what she wants to wear."

"Yeah. Do you want to talk to here or should I?"

"Let's both go." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and starting knocking on the door.

"Don't come in!" Sam's shrill voice screamed.

"Princess, we just wanted you to know that you can wear whatever you want." A few moments later, Sam opened the door, wearing the same ridiculous outfit

"Do I look pretty, Daddy?

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Sam. Can I at least do your hair?"

"Yeah! I want it to look really pretty!" Kurt grabbed a brush and started to comb through the wild mess of brown tangles that was his daughter's hair. He pulled a small section of it up and tied a purple ribbon in it.

"Now can we go to school?" Sam asked.

"Sure, let's go. We don't want to be late for your first day of 4 year old preschool!" Blaine said, picking up the child and carrying her like a baby. A few minutes later, they arrived in front of the school. Sam immediately ran to greet some of her little friends with big hugs. Finn and Rachel soon arrived toting Chris and Emily, there 3-month-old daughter. Chris was a rather large boy, who took after his father in both size and appearance. He was wearing khaki pants and a green striped shirt, most definitely picked out by Rachel.

"Hello Chris!" Kurt said, bending down to talk to the young boy. Chris started to run away before Finn stopped him.

"Christopher William Hudson, say hello to your Uncle Kurt!"

"Hello Uncle Kurt." The young boy muttered.

"And Uncle Blaine?"

"Hello Uncle Blaine. Can I go play now?"

"Go ahead, have a nice day." Rachel called out, as Chris was already running towards the sand box. "I apologize for my son's atrocious manners."

"It's fine. He's 4, we get it." Blaine quickly replied. "Emily is so adorable!"

Rachel sighed. "She won't sleep! Christopher was such a good baby, he rarely cried in the middle of the night."

"Count yourself lucky. Sam did the same thing Emily is doing."

"What did you do to get her to sleep?"

"Sing to her." Their conversation was interrupted by the force of a petite 4-year-old running at Rachel's legs.

"Auntie Rachel!" Sam shrieked.

"Hello, Samantha. How are you today?"

"I'm good! Do you like my outfit?"

"It's very nice! Did you pick it out yourself?"

"Yes I did, and Daddy did my hair."

"You look very pretty."

"Thank you. Hello Uncle Finn." The little girl let go of Rachel and began to hug Finn.

"I almost thought you had forgotten about me!"

"I would never forget about you! I'm going to go play now! Bye!" Sam began to run away.

"I can't believe you, Kurt Hummel, let your daughter out of the house in mismatching clothes!"

"I didn't want to fight with her about it. She just wants to express herself, and that's okay with me."

"She also might have thrown a little fit." Blaine added.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger." Rachel said, smirking.

"Can you blame us?"


	8. Weenie

AN: This actually happened to me when I was little. I had a confusing childhood.

"Dad, I confused." Sam announced over dinner one night.

"What about?" Blaine replied.

"When am I gonna get my weenie?" The four year old asked. Blaine sat still, dumbfounded.

"Do you mean, like a hot dog? Those are really unhealthy, princess."

"No, like what boys have." Sam answered, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Ummm…" Blaine stuttered. "You aren't ever going to get your weenie. Boys have weenies and girls, well, don't."

"Does Auntie Rachel have a weenie?" Sam questioned, obviously still confused about the concept.

"No, she does not."

"Does Aunt Megan have a weenie?"

"No, she does not, sweetheart." Blaine replied.

"Does Grandma Carole have a weenie?"

"Nope."

"Does Grandma Pattie have a weenie?"

"She's a girl, right?" Sammy nodded. "Then she doesn't have a weenie."

"Okay." Sam said, smiling brightly. "I go play now." She ran off and began playing with her dolls to, Blaine could only assume, make sure they did not have penises.

"Wait, Dad!" The child called out. "You have a weenie, right?" Blaine closed his eyes to summon strength.

"Yes, Sammy, I have a weenie."

"Good. 'Cause you're a boy. If you didn't I be worried." Sam gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek, before running off to play.


	9. Earrings

**AN: Olivia Marie, I tweaked you idea a little bit. I hope you guys don't mind. **

**Please review! I'm only 32 reviews away! Pretty please! **

**Lots of love, **

**Megan **

**Ps. Sam is 4. **

"Kurt! What the hell! You're supposed to consult me before you make major decisions in our daughters life!" Blaine yelled. He had come home from a meeting with his publisher to find something horrifying. His four-year old daughters ears were pierced. There were holes in his child's head!

"I got her ears pierced." Kurt retorted. "I really don't get what the big deal is. We were at the mall; she asked if she could get them pierced. I said yes."

"It doesn't matter what she wanted! You are supposed to be the parent! I thought we decided she couldn't get them pierced until her 10th birthday!"

"It's only five years away. C'mon, Blaine, they're really cute if you look at them." Kurt tried to kiss his husband, but Blaine moved away.

"No! I don't think that I can trust you to take care of our child when you put holes in her head, and now you refuse to talk about it! Sammy, get out here! We're going out!" As soon as the young girl emerged from her room, Blaine grabbed her hand and ran out the door.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked while she was being buckled into her booster seat. Blaine climbed into the driver's seat before answering.

"I think we're going to go to visit Aunt Megan for a while. Won't that be fun?" Blaine tried to sound a lot more excited than he was for his daughter's sake. It really wasn't the ear piercing that pissed him off this much. It was the fact that Kurt often seemed to have a complete disregard for the family rules. Blaine was tired of Kurt being the more fun parent. Megan nodded half-heartedly.

"It's going to be really fun. Don't you want to see Chase and Eli?" Eli and Chase were Megan's two sons, Sam's cousins. Eli was three, and Chase just turned two.

Sam just shrugged. "I guess so."

"And you know, Aunt Megan is having another baby soon. I think it's going to be a girl." Blaine continued to try to cheer up his daughter.

"Cool." Sam still sounded depressed. Blaine turned on the radio, and soft elevator filled the silence. The ride was completely silent until they pulled into Megan's drive way. Every once in a while, Blaine would try to start a conversation, but Sammy did not seem to want to talk.

"We're here!" Sam faked a smile in response. As Blaine began to un-buckle his daughter, Sam finally spoke up.

"Are you and Daddy gonna get divorced?" She asked.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Your daddy and I are going to be fine. We just got into a little fight, that's all, okay? I love your daddy a lot, and we are never going to get divorced. Alright?" Sam smiled for the first time that day.

"Alright."

"Do you wanna call Daddy, and talk to him?" Sam nodded. Blaine grabbed his I-phone, and dialed the number he knew by heart.

"Hey, Kurt. It's Blaine."

"And Sam!" Sam screeched from the background.

"Where are you guys?" Kurt asked.

"We're at Megan's, and I think we're going to stay the night, since it's getting late. We can talk about this later, when O-B-G isn't wit me." Blaine spelled. OBG had become code for Sam, after the bright young girl learned how her own name was spelled. It stood for Our Baby Girl. "But I just wanted you to know that I love you. Also, Sammy would like to talk to you." Blaine handed the phone to the young girl.

"Hey, Sammy!" Kurt said brightly.

"Daddy, Dad said that you were never getting divorced, right?" Even though Sam's question itself didn't exactly make since, Kurt knew exactly what she meant.

"No, Dad and I are never getting divorced, I promise."

"Okay. Bye, daddy, I love you."

"I love you more, princess, bye!" Sam gave the phone back to Blaine, and walked up to the house.

00000

"How does she even know what divorce is?" Megan asked in between sips of hot cocoa. "She's five!" Megan's husband, Liam, was keeping Sam busy so Megan and Blaine could catch up.

"Her best friend's parents are getting divorced." Blaine answered. Megan nodded a little bit.

"That sucks." Megan tried to reach over her enormous pregnancy belly to

grab a cookie before Blaine stopped her.

"I'll get it for you. Chocolate chip or Snickerdoodle?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Megan replied. Blaine smiled, before grabbing a Snickerdoodle and handing it to his little sister. "I can't believe how big she is. Neither of my boys were this big, and I'm still six weeks away."

"Are you sure there's only one?" Blaine laughed.

"Oh god help me, I can't handle more than one. Especially if the 2nd one would be a boy. Between Liam, Chase, and Eli, there are already way too many balls in this house." Suddenly, a small child came stampeding towards Blaine. At full speed, he jumped on top of his favorite uncle."

"Un-Cawl Bwaaaaiane!" Eli screamed. As the three year old continued to scream, Liam sheepishly trailed in behind him, holding Chase. Sam followed behind.

"Sorry, Meg. I couldn't keep him downstairs any longer." Liam said, setting Chase down on the floor, and sitting down next to Megan.

"It's fine." Megan kissed her husband on the cheek. "We were almost done. Now, how are you today, Ms. Samantha?"

"I'm good. Do you like my new earrings?" Sam replied, sitting down in between Megan and Liam. Megan exchanged a glance with Blaine before replying.

"They are very pretty, honey. See, Blaine, she's happy!" Megan gave her niece a kiss on the cheek, before singing a made up tune in her ear.

"Sammy got new earrings." Megan sang. "They're really pretty. And her daddy Blaine loves them. Because he's done over-reacting!"

"I love it!" Sam squealed, clapping her hands. "Sing it again!" Megan continued to sing her little ditty until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Blaine screamed, walking towards the bright yellow door. When he opened it, he found a semi-short man with brown hair and gorgeous eyes. The same man he fell in love with so many years ago. It was Kurt, holding flowers, with an apologetic smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." Kurt gave his husband the flowers and stepped inside. "I got wrapped up in the moment, and I said yes, but I should've talked to you first, and it was so wrong of me to yell at you, and-" Kurt's rant was silenced by a kiss.

"It's okay. Really, it's fine. I was being stupid. I love you." Blaine said, his forehead pressed into Kurt's.

"I love you, too." Suddenly, a loud scream interrupted the father's sentimental moment.

"UN-CAWL KUUUUUUUUUUWT!" Eli screamed, and hugged his taller uncle's legs. Megan and Liam trailed in behind him with Sammy and Chase. Liam reached down to scoop up his child, as Megan gave Sam to Blaine.

"The family's back together!" A wide smile spread across the four-year-old's face while she spoke.

"Yes, we are." Kurt said, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"And…." Blaine took a breath before he sang. "Sammy got new earrings. They're really pretty. And her daddy Blaine loves them. Because he's done over-reacting!" Sam joined in on the song.

"Sammy got new earrings. They're really pretty. And her daddy Blaine loves them. Because he's done over-reacting."


	10. Baby 2?

Sam, age 4

"Hey, Blaine."

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe we should get Sam a little brother or sister?"

"I've thought about it."

"Well, that's perfect, because I have too. I think we should get adopt a boy this time, or we could have another girl, I'm really open to both. Sam's just getting so big, and I miss the pitter-patter of baby feet running through our apartment!" Kurt said, all in one breath. Miraculously, Blaine understood every word.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh."

"I mean, I don't think it's a good idea. I think you're forgetting how hard it was when Sam was a baby. How many sleepless nights there were, and all that. Kurt, you're going back to Broadway in a month. I can't do this by myself. Besides, Sammy's so happy. I don't think she wants another baby, and quite frankly, neither do I. Sorry, babe."

"Are you honestly telling me that you don't miss having a baby?"

"No, Kurt." Blaine responded, trying not to get angry. "I miss having a baby, but we can't have another child just because you don't want Sam to grow up."

"That's not why I want to have another child! Well, it kind of is, but we don't want Sam to become another Rachel Berry!"

"Babe, Rachel is one of your best friends, and she's one of Sam's favorite people"

"I know, but I have a theory that people who are only children are socially maladjusted for the first few years after they start school." Kurt continued. "There are examples everywhere! Look at Hermione from Harry Potter."

"So, you're getting your parenting ideas from Harry Potter now? As much as I love the franchise, I hardly think that's appropriate." Blaine reasoned. "I'd also like to point out that Rachel and Hermione both ended up as smart, strong women with solid careers, a loving husband, and sweet children."

"Well, after a rough start!" Kurt interjected.

"Kurt, don't make me point out the obvious."

"What?"

"Until Finn became your step brother, you were an only child."

"But… But… But…it's different!"

"How?"

"I don't know, it just is!"

"I really don't think having another child is a good idea. Sam is happy and well adjusted. She has a lot of friends. She's going to be fine."

"What if she's not? What if she starts school and everyone thinks she's weird and her and the few friends she has get picked on constantly, until she has to transfer schools? What if she ends up exactly like me?" Kurt began to cry.

"If Sammy ends up exactly like you, that would be amazing. You're strong, funny, smart, talented, and you have a successful career."

Kurt sighed. "I guess Sam should remain an only child."

"Finally, you see logic. Plus, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"If Sam ends up exactly like you, then she'll marry a guy exactly like me, and I'm pretty damn amazing."


	11. Pageant Dad

**AN: I said that I was done with this story, but I guess I'm just a dirty rotten liar. I just love writing this family so much, so this story will be going for a while longer. It's just so happy, and I need a break from the sadness of My Brother, My Keeper. Also, if you want to, you can follow me on twitter, where I will occasionally post funny/witty things. My name is aweebitinsane. Please review! **

**Lots of love, **

**Lifesjustducky**

00000

"Blaine, I have fantastic news!" Kurt announced, as Blaine walked into his apartment after work one day. Sam had just turned five, and the family was as happy as could be. Their daughter was sitting on the floor, sucking on a lollipop, wearing a lime green dress that was covered in rhinestones.

"I was talking with Rachel, and since Emily just turned one, she is entering her in her first beauty pageant. Rachel said she did them when she was little, and it really helped her confidence. I think this would be a great experience for her!" Blaine groaned, before looking at his husband and daughter. They both looked so excited.

"How much is it going to cost?" Blaine was hoping that logic would stop this idea of Kurt's.

"We can rent the outfits, since we aren't sure if she's going to like this or not. There's three different competitions, beauty wear, that's what the dress is for, talent, I figured she would sing a little song, and then swim wear! Of course, there is the cost to enter the pageant, and if we want to spray tan. Luckily, she hasn't lost any teeth yet, so she won't need a flipper, I can do her hair, and Rachel will take care of make-up. There will be a couple of extra costs, for pictures and stuff, but other than that, it really won't cost much." Kurt grinned, hoping to win over Blaine.

"Hold on, I'm confused. First of all, what's a flipper?"

"Fake teeth." Kurt answered. Blaine gave a look of disgust, before continuing.

"Secondly, why would we spray tan our daughter? She's five."

"Most kids who do pageants start spray tanning when they're two! I just want Samantha to have a competitive edge."

"She's not getting spray tanned, Kurt. End of story." Blaine paused to move closer to his daughter. "Do you want to do all this, princess?" Sam nodded.

"I get to wear a fancy dress and go on stage!" The little girl exclaimed. After loudly sighing, Blaine retreated to his office.

00000

"5…6…7…8…" Blaine heard Kurt's voice shouting. "Sammy, step forward, pretty feet, look at the judges, turn around, and blow kisses!" The curly haired dad walked into the Hummel-Anderson living room to find Rachel, Kurt, and Emily sitting on the couch, watching Sam, who was walking around in a swimsuit. "Blaine! You're home! We're practicing for the swim wear competition!" Blaine looked over at Sam, who was wearing a powder blue bikini with a lot of sparkles, and fuzz.

"Kurt, is that appropriate for a five-year-old? We don't even let her wear bikinis when we go to the pool!" Blaine commented.

"It's what she needs to wear to win, Blaine." Rachel reassured. Blaine proceeded to walk over to Sam.

"Do you still want to do this?" Blaine asked. Sam nodded. After sighing loudly, Blaine retreated to his office.

00000

"Alright, Sammy, what song are you going to sing?" Blaine heard Kurt ask.

"Can I sing the one that Dad sang to you when you were teenagers?" Sam responded, excitement evident in her voice.

"Teenage Dream? Princess, that's not really appropriate."

"Why not?" Deciding to intervene, Blaine entered the room.

"Why don't you sing a song from a musical? Or how about a princess song?" Blaine suggested. Sam thought about it for a minute, before running off to her bedroom. She came back a few moments later with her little mermaid costume.

"Can I wear this and sing Part Of Your World?"

"That'll be great, honey."

00000

Blaine and Finn were sitting on the couch. Well, more hiding than sitting. Rachel and Kurt were in a frenzy attempting to get Sam and Emily ready for the pageant, which was starting in about an hour.

"How did we get into this?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. Rachel just told me something about Emily getting her start in stardom, and next thing I know, I'm here." Finn replied.

"I'm really just not comfortable with all of this. I don't see why we need to dress our five-year-old up like she's twenty so that she can win a crown. I'm surprised Rachel hasn't dragged Chris into all this." Blaine gestured to the little brunette boy who was playing with trucks on the hotel room floor.

"Oh, believe me, she tried. She tried to put him in a tuxedo two weeks ago, and he completely flipped out. Luckily for me, these things are expensive!" Finn exclaimed, causing Blaine to laugh.

"Good work, Chris." Blaine reached down to give his nephew a fist-bump.

"BLAINE! WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!" Kurt screeched from across the room, where he was curling Sam's hair.

"And that's my cue. Bye, Finn. Bye, Chris." Blaine waved goodbye as he walked to the other side of the hotel room.

"Here's the problem, honey. For talent, she was going to sing with a karaoke CD, the CD has a huge scratch in it, and I don't know what to do.

"I have my guitar in the back of the car." Blaine informed. "I can play with her."

"Oh, could you? You know the song right?"

"How would I not know this song? Ariel was always my favorite princess."

"Really? I always pegged you as more of a Belle type." Kurt replied, moving around his daughter to fix her make-up.

"Nope. Ariel all the way."

"Mulan is way better!" Sam interjected from her chair.

"I know, sweetheart. I better go get my guitar." Blaine said, giving Kurt and Sam both a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hurry! Beauty starts soon!" Kurt shouted as Blaine scampered out of the room to get his guitar.

00000

"Now introducing contestant number 18, Emily Hudson!" The announcer spoke; causing Rachel appeared on the stage, dragging Emily along. The little girl was wearing a salmon pink dress, adorned with crystals. Her chocolate brown hair was half up, with the other half in tight pin curls.

"Emily lives in New York city, with her mom, dad, and older brother." The announcer continued, as Rachel carried the girl around the stage. "She enjoys singing, dancing, acting, and making messes. This has been contestant number 18, Emily Hudson." Emily blew the judges a final kiss before Rachel and her daughter exited the stage.

Frantically, Rachel ran over to the spot where Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Sam, and Chris had been sitting.

"Was her smile good?" Rachel asked, setting Emily down to play with her brother and cousin.

"She looked great, Rachel." Kurt reassured. The families continued to watch the other contestants until the four to five year old age group was called to the stage. Kurt clutched his daughter's hand, and led her to the stage.

Blaine was in awe of her daughter. She confidently strode on the stage as the announcer called her name. The little girl was dressed in the same lime green dress that Blaine had spotter her in a few weeks ago, and her auburn hair was also partially pulled back, with tight curls framing her face.

"Sam lives at home with her fathers." The announcer called out. Sam promenaded to the front of the stage, and smiled brightly for the judges. "When she grows up, she wants to be an author, just like her dad. Her favorite person is her Auntie Rachel. This has been contestant number 34, Sam!" The announcer finished and the crowd applauded wildly. A few moments later, Sam scampered back to where the family was sitting, and hopped onto Blaine's lap.

"Did I do good, Dad?"

"That was really good, princess." Blaine answered. "Did you have fun, because that's all that matters?" Before Sam could answer, Kurt strode over and picked up Sam.

"We need to get ready for swimwear!" Kurt explained.

00000

"Kurt, we need to be down there in five minutes!" Rachel screeched.

"Okay!" Kurt replied. "Sammy, you need to get dressed!" Samantha stepped out of the bathroom wearing her powder blue bikini. After Blaine looked at his daughter, he had to take a deep breath.

"What's wrong, Blaine? She's looking great!"

"She's just so revealed." The shorter man complained. "Sammy, are you comfortable wearing that on stage?" Sam nodded, smiling brightly.

"See? She's happy! Now, let's go, line up is in five minutes!"

00000

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Sammy did wonderfully in both swimwear and talent. Soon enough, it was time for the most anticipated part of the day, crowning. Emily's age group had just been crowned, and much to Rachel's chagrin, she was only crowned princess. Kurt's breath hitched as the four to five age group was called to the stage.

"Most beautiful goes to, number 34, Sam! Sam is also the winner of prettiest hair, and overall talent!" The announcer called. A woman in a dress walked over and handed Samantha several small trophies. The announcer then began to call out the names of the runners-up.

"And now, we have our 4-5 year old Little Miss Manhattan queen is number 34, Sam!" The same woman handed Sam a huge, sparkly crown, a teddy bear, and a sash.

"Is that a good title, Kurt?" Blaine asked, not knowing anything about beauty pageants.

"It's not bad, especially for a first timer. It's no supreme, but I'm still really proud of her." Kurt answered. "GO SAMMY!"

00000

"I'm so proud of you, princess!" Kurt announced, as the family was driving home. "Now, there's another pageant in a few weeks, do you want to go? I think if we practiced a lot you could get a mini supreme!"

"Uh…sure, Daddy."

00000

"Dad, is Daddy in the shower?" Blaine looked up from his desk, and nodded. "Good. I don't want to any more pageants."

"Why not, Sammy?" The man asked in shock.

"It was fun to do one. I just don't want to do it again."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, okay? I'll even tell daddy for you."

"Thank you."

"Don't even mention it."

"Dad?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Can I play soccer?"

00000

"I really think that we might want to rent her a different colored dress next time, since I'm not sure if that color is working for her." Kurt rambled, climbing into bed.

"Kurt."

"Now, I was checking out the girl who won ultimate grand supreme, and, Blaine, she was really dark. If she's going to win, we'll have to spray tan her."

"Kurt!"

"I know you're against it, but don't you just want her to be happy? She can't win without a spray tan!"

"KURT!" Blaine shouted. "She doesn't want to do it again!"

"What?"

"She told me earlier that she had fun doing it once, but she doesn't want to do it again."

"But she could be so good!" Kurt complained.

"She doesn't want to do it. She's not doing it."

"Fine."

"And Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"She wants to play soccer."

"Kill me now."

**AN: Oh wow. That was probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Whoa…Review please **


	12. Grave

**AN: So, this might be the last time I update for a while. I'm starting high school on Thursday, and I'm taking all honors. Yeah, I won't have time to update for a while. **

**I STOOD FIVE FEET AWAY FROM DARRIN CRISS ON SATURDAY! He was performing at this street festival for gay rights in Chicago, and I got to go. We had to wait in the rain for four hours, but it was totally worth it. Plus, I got to meet Dylan Saunders and Brian Holden (Can you say HOTTT!) **

**If anyone has a twitter, it would be great if you could follow me! My name is aweebitinsane. **

**Lots of love, **

**Lifesjustducky**

**(Oh what the hell, my name is Megan. So, Lots of love, Megan)**

"Hey, Daddy?" Sam asked. The family was visiting Lima for Christmas, and staying with Burt and Carole.

"Yes, princess?"

"Why don't you call Grandma Carole mom?" The five year old asked. Kurt had been bracing himself for this question for a while now.

"My mommy died when I was little. Then, when I was in high school my Dad, Grandpa Burt, married Uncle Finn's mom, Carole." Sam processed this information before speaking again.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did she die?" Kurt wasn't expecting this.

"She was driving home from work, she was a nurse, and a car hit her."

"But why did the car hit her?" Now, Kurt wasn't religious, at all. Samantha (his mother) had a firm belief in God, and had tried to instill that in Kurt. His beliefs died with this mother, but he still remembered the answer his father gave when he asked the same question.

"God wanted her to be in heaven with him." He answered.

"What was her name?"

"Samantha. We named you after her."

"Do you miss her?" Kurt pulled Sam into a hug.

"Every single day." The father kissed his daughter's forehead. After a few minutes, Sam moved away.

"Can I have a cookie now?" Sam begged. Kurt laughed at the short attention span of five year olds before grabbing one of Rachel's famous Christmas cookies (that said 'Sorry' on them for some reason no one would ever understand.)

0000

Kurt grabbed his hand made floral bouquet and prepared to head out the door.

"Where are you going, Daddy?" Sam ran over and griped onto the hem of Kurt's coat. Blaine quickly ran in behind her.

"Sorry, Kurt. She ran up."

"It's okay. I'm going to visit someone."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"My mom."

"Carole's in the kitchen, Daddy."

"No, do you remember when we talked about my mommy who died when I was little?" Kurt waited for Sam to nod. "I'm visiting her grave."

"Can I come?" Sam's huge puppy dog eyes starred up at both men. Kurt and Blaine had a silent debate.

"Sammy, it's going to be really boring." Blaine tried to reason.

"I don't care."

"It's cold out, princess. I don't want to you to get cold." Kurt added, as he attempted to get closer to the door, and farther away from his daughter. He absolutely loved Sam. That wasn't the problem. Visiting his mother's grave was always something Kurt did alone. He did try to bring Blaine that one time, but the sprinklers went on half way through the visit, leaving them both sopping wet. Kurt took this as a sign that this was just another thing in his life he would have to do by himself.

"I don't care. I'll wear a coat." Sam held up her light pink faux fur coat. "I really wanna go, Daddy!"

"It's really just not a place for little kids."

"You said I was named after her! I wanna see her grave!"

"Alright. Get on your coat, Sammy, and a hat, gloves, and boots please." Kurt ordered. Sam immediately ran into the closet to find the needed items. "Are you coming, Blaine?"

"No, after the sprinkler incident, I think I'll stay away."

A few minutes later, Kurt and Sam were loaded into Kurt's car, on their way to the graveyard. The ride was silent.

Kurt grabbed Sam's tiny hand, as they trod down the very familiar path that was now sprinkled with the powdery snow that often fell in mid-December. The walk was silent.

Finally, they reached their destination. A simple, grey marble gravestone with snow piled up around it. The inscription read: Samantha Lynn Hummel, beloved wife, mother, friend, and nurse whose life was tragically taken far to soon. May she rest in peace. Sam approached the grave and began to read, slowly but surely. Tears began to fall from her cheeks as she processed what she read. The words barely fazed Kurt at this point. He had read them so often in the past twenty-five years. Kurt began to sprinkle poinsettia flowers in the snow. He knew they would turn brown and disintegrate soon, but that didn't matter. Poinsettias were a Christmas tradition, especially in Kurt's childhood home.

"Why?" Sam asked, gesturing to the flowers strewn in the snow.

"There were her favorite; a Christmas tradition." Kurt explained.

"Can I… talk to her?"

"Go ahead."

"Hi, Grandma." Sam said hesitantly, afraid of what would happen. "I'm Sam. I'm Kurt's daughter. I'm five. Daddy says I'm a lot like you." Sam paused. "Daddy, I don't know what else to say." She whispered, like she didn't want the grave to hear her.

"That was great, Sammy." As Kurt spoke, snow began to fall, then speeding up. Kurt smiled. His mother always had always loved the snow.

Definitely a much better sign than getting sprayed by a sprinkler.


	13. Babies

A/N: I'm really sorry for those of you that don't like that Sam's name is Sam because there is that character on the show, but I really love the name Sam. I picked it because I thought it fit the character well. I'm sorry that you don't like it.

Age 5

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Sam asked, loudly. Blaine and Sam were playing Candy Land, waiting for Kurt to get home. Blaine turned white, and started to pray that Kurt would be home soon.

"Babies come from mommies, Sam." Blaine said, desperately hoping that would be the end.

"I knew that! But how did they get in the mommies?"

"How about Daddy tells you when he gets home?"

"Okay, fine." The two played Candy Land in silence until Kurt entered the apartment.

"I'm home!"

"Daddy!" Sam got up and ran to Kurt. "I asked Dad where babies come from and he said to ask you! Please answer!"

"Thanks, Dad! I appreciate it" Kurt said sarcastically. "Princess, can you go play in your room for a little bit? I need to talk to Dad alone.

"I'll go, but after you have to tell me!" Sam walked dramatically to her room.

"What do we say?" Blaine asked.

"Did you try the whole mommies thing?"

"Yes, she wanted to know more."

"Shit."

"We could call Rachel and get her to explain it to Sam."

"No, we can do this."

"Correction, you can do this."

"Fine! I'll do it, but you have to be in the room."

"Fine. Let's go." A few moments later, Kurt and Blaine were sitting on either side of Sam.

"When a man and a women love each other very much, puts his penis inside the mommy and the mommy becomes pregnant. But with you, someone else did that and gave you to us so that we could love you."

"I get it. See, Chris told me that when he asked Uncle Finn where babies came from, Uncle Finn just started talking really fast and said something about 'Sects, so Chris said it had to with insects, but I said that didn't make sense, so I wanted to ask you, and now I can prove him wrong!" Sam paused for a moment in deep thought. "It doesn't involve insects, right?"

Both men were silent for a while before Blaine broke the silence. "Only if someone has some weird fantasies."


	14. Mommy

AN: I decided to go back in time and add a chapter from an earlier age. So, here's Sam, age 5.

"Kurt, I got a call from the adoption agency today." Blaine calmly stated before dinner one night. "Sam's birth mother wants to meet her."

"Won't that confuse her?"

"I don't think so. I believe she's old enough to understand."

"How old is her mom?"

"She was 16 when she had Sam, so she'd be 19 now."

"What if she tries to take Sam or something?"

"We'd be there the entire time, it won't happen."

"What if Sam likes her better than us?"

"She won't! Stop worrying, Kurt!"

"Fine. If Sam says it's okay, they can meet."

That night at dinner, Kurt and Blaine talked to Sam about meeting her birth mom.

"Sammy, do you remember how somebody gave you to us after you were born, because they loved you so much?" Sam nodded. "The woman called us. Her name is Grace, and she wants to meet you. Would that be okay?" Sam looked puzzled for a moment, until she finally responded with a nod.

Two weeks later, Sam, Kurt, and Blaine were seated in the living room of their apartment, awaiting the arrival of Sam's biological mother. Sam was wearing a hot pink jumper, with green and blue striped tights, and a light pink sweater (She had obviously dressed herself today). Her hair was pulled back into two pig tails, with a green ribbon tied in one, and a pink ribbon tied in the other. There was a load booming on the door. Kurt immediately got up and let in the woman. Sam's hair was obviously inherited from this woman, who had the same wavy, auburn hair.

"Sammy! You're so big! I'm Grace, I'm your mommy." Sam, who was currently hiding behind her dad's leg, waved half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry. Sam's a little bit shy around new people." Blaine said, as he reached down and scooped up his daughter. "Samantha, please say hi."

"Hi." Sam smiled a very fake smile.

"Can I hold you, Sam?" Sam nodded, causing Grace to walk over and bring Sam into her arms.

"How have you been, Grace?" Blaine asked, hoping to break the awkward silence that had developed in the room.

"I've been good. I just started taking some classes at Hudson University, and I'm hoping to get a degree in primary education. I want to be a elementary school teacher."

"Oh! Very nice!"

"Now, Sammy, do you like to sing?" Sam nodded again. "Because I've always loved singing, and I know that your father's are both very musical. Will you sing for me?" Sam looked at her fathers for reassurance. Kurt and Blaine both nodded 'go ahead.' Grace set Sam down, and the little girl ran over to tug on Kurt's shirt.

"Daddy, will you play piano for me?"

"Sure, princess. What song?" Sam whispered something in Kurt's ear before he walked over to the piano. The intro began to play, as Sam opened her mouth to sing.

_I don't know if you can hear me_

_Or if your even there_

_I don't know if you will listen _

_To my humble prayer_

_They tell me I am just an outcast_

_I shouldn't speak to you_

_Still, I see your face and wonder_

_Were you once an outcast too?_

_God help the outcasts_

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy they don't find on earth _

_The poor and unlucky they look to you still _

_God help the outcasts_

_Or nobody will _

_The poor and unlucky_

_The week and the odd_

_I thought we all were_

_The children of god _

Sam finished singing, and took a little bow.

"That was amazing, sweetie!" Grace exclaimed, as she hugged her daughter.

"Oh! That reminds me! I brought you a present!" Grace reached into her coat to get a small, pink parcel. Sam sat down on the couch to open the gift. After ripping apart the pink wrapping, Sam discovered a green and purple rabbit. It had little patches sewn on in several places. A light pink ribbon, which was the same color as the rabbit's satin ears, was tied around the rabbit's neck.

"I had a rabbit just like it when I was little, so when I saw it in the store, I thought it would be perfect. Do you like it?" Sam replied with a nod.

"Samantha Carole, where are your manners? What do you say when someone gets you a present?" Blaine admonished.

"Thank you." Sam said, still looking at her feet. Noticing Sam's discomfort, Kurt interjected.

"Now, for dinner, I made chicken breast with a spinach filling. Is that okay? I remember that you were a vegetarian five years ago, so I also got a tofu chicken."

"That's great, thank you." Grace replied.

"Sammy, can you help me in the kitchen for a second?" Sam quickly joined Kurt in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy, but I don't want to live with her!" Sam burst into tears. Kurt began to laugh. "It's not funny, Daddy!"

"Sammy, she's just visiting you. You're still living with us."

"But she said that she was my mommy! Auntie Rachel is Chris's mommy and they live together!"

"Yes, and that's how it works in a lot of families, but our family is different. You're going to live with Dad and I until you're all grown up. Maybe Grace will visit every once in a while, but Dad and I are you're parents. It's not better or worse, Sammy. It's just a little different from most people." Kurt picked up his little girl in his arms, and began to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Is different bad, Daddy?"

Kurt placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Princess, being different is the best thing in the entire world."


	15. Afraid

A/N: Ideas are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!

Age 6

"Daddy! Guess what!" Sam yelled, running into the apartment, closely followed by Blaine.

"What, princess?"

"This year, we get to put on a special show for the parents since it's the end of kindergarten, and our teacher made us pick groups to sing a song or do a skit in, and me and Alex and Chris are gonna sing a song!"

"That's great, Sammy! What song are you going to sing?"

"We're gonna sing The Itsy Bitsy Spider! It's this Friday at 2:00! Will you please come? Pretty, pretty please?" Sam asked, jumping onto Kurt's lap. Kurt kissed his daughter on the check.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

When Friday rolled around, Kurt and Blaine were both seated in Sam's kindergarten classroom, next to Finn, Rachel (who had a squirming 2 year old in her lap), Puck, and Quinn (who each had an 8 year old boy sitting next to them). The kid's kindergarten teacher, Ms. Winston, stood in front of the parents.

"Hello parents! I'm very pleased to present this year's kindergarten graduates! I had the kid's split up into small groups and each prepare a song for you. Our first group is Grace, Hannah, and Mandy singing Mary Had a Little Lamb." Three little girls came into the classroom and began to sing. There were 8 more groups of kids before the teacher announced that Sam, Alex, and Chris were the final group to be performing. Kurt watched in awe as his little girl skipped into the room, holding hands with Chris and Alex. It was rather funny that these 3 kids were all best friends. Alex was wearing a shirt that said 'Future Rock Star' in bright red letters with a pair of ripped jeans. Chris, who had obviously been dressed by his mother, was wearing a nicely ironed flannel shirt and crisp hole-less jeans. Sam's outfit was the most unusual out of the group. She was wearing a floral dress that barely revealed her knees, with a bright red t-shirt underneath.

"Hello, everybody!" Sam said, waving a little bit. "We're going to sing the Itsy-Bitsy Spider!" Sam looked at Alex and Chris and the trio began to sing. Each of them seemed to be in a different key, but it was still astonishing to the former glee club parents. All three kids had amazing voices. It would have been expected of Alex and Chris to be great singers, but Sam's voice was surprisingly beautiful. Once they had finished, the group took a large bow.

"And that concludes tonight's performance! Please come and check out your children with me." Ms. Winston announced. Sam went running towards her fathers.

"You did great, Sammy!" Kurt exclaimed, picking the girl up into his arms.

"I'm so proud of you, baby!" Blaine added.

"Thanks! Daddy, can you let me down so I can say good-bye to my classmates before we go?" Kurt set Sammy down and she scampered off. Kurt and Blaine began to engage in idle conversation with the other parents until the teacher announced that it was time to go.

"Over here, Sam!" Blaine called out. Sam hugged Chris, and started walking towards Alex. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and began running towards her fathers.

"Did she really just do that?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt quickly became extreme pale.

"I'm afraid she did."


	16. Choice

AN: So, I'm really not proud of this chapter, but it's been so long since I've posted, I'm going to post it anyways! Enjoy! Also, thanks to Olivia Marie!

Glee Children:

Emma and Will: Liam, 12 and Lucas, 14

Kurt and Blaine: Sam, 6

Finn and Rachel: Emily, 2, and Chris 6

Puck and Quinn: Alex, 6, Nate, 7, and Seth, 9

Mercedes and Connor (Random guy I made up): Lilly, 5, and Jayden (Boy) 7

Artie and Tina: Ryan, 3, Kaylie, 5, and Zoey, 8

Sam and Carrie (Random girl I made up): Chloe, 4, and Peyton, 7

Santana and Brittany are together, but don't have any kids.

Sam, Age 6

"This one, Sammy-baby!" Kurt exclaimed, pointing to a door covered in music notes. The Hummel-Anderson family had come to Lima, Ohio for a glee club Christmas reunion. Kurt opened the door to find the entire old glee club gathered in the choir room, jamming out to Christmas music.

"KUUUURT!" Several girls shrieked as they ran up to attack Kurt and Blaine. Sam stood quietly to the side before she spotted her Auntie Rachel chatting with some man with very curly grey hair across the room. Sam ran over and hugged Rachel's leg.

"Samantha! Mr. Shuester, this is Kurt and Blaine's daughter, Samantha."

"Hello, Samantha. I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" Will bent down to talk to the little girl. Sam, confused as to who this man was, pulled on her Aunt's shirt. Rachel smiled before bending down to the same height as Sam.

"Who is this, 'cause I'm not allowed to talk to strangers?" Sam whispered into Rachel's ear.

"This is Mr. Shuester, Samantha. He was your father's glee club director in high school." Rachel replied, out loud.

"Hello!" Sam reached out her tiny palm to shake Will's large, manly hands. Rachel continued to drone on about random things that Sam did not understand, until a shriek from across the room interrupted their conversation.

"Blaine! We lost Sam!" Kurt screamed, after noticing the disappearance of his daughter.

"She's over here, Kurt!" Rachel called back. Rachel pushed Sam a little bit, and Sam ran back to her fathers. Blaine scooped up the little girl.

"Sam! Where were you?" Kurt asked.

"Seein' Auntie Rachel."

"Please stay by us next time, okay?"

"Yes sir!" Sam saluted to her father's; causing the women surrounding her father's to giggle.

"Sammy, these are my friends from when I was in high school. Do you remember Mercedes, Tina, Santana, and Brittany?"

"Hello Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Brittany!"

"Kurtie, Sammy is such a cute dolphin baby!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Daddy, I am NOT a dolphin baby!" Sam rebutted.

"I'll explain it when we get home, baby."

"Can I go play now? Are Alex and Chris here?"

"One second. Some of my old friends want to see you, then you can play." Sam nodded again. "Sam!" Kurt called out.

"I'm right here, Daddy!"

"No, I had a friend in high school named Sam." A man with blonde shaggy hair, and a petite girl walked toward Kurt and Blaine.

"Sam, this is Sam and his wife, Jenny."

"Hey kiddo! You must be cool, since your named after me!" Sam (the big one) said to Sam.

Sam (the little one) looked confused. "I'm named after my grandma who died before I was bored, not you."

"He's joking, Samantha." Kurt whispered to his daughter.

"Oh. Can I go play please?" Sam begged.

"You may. Chris and Alex are over there." Blaine pointed over to a corner where two little boys were wrestling, and circles of other kids were surrounding them. Sam giggled, and said thank you, before running off to join the frenzy.

Four hours later, Sam was skipping out of McKinley high school, clutching her father's hands, and talking about her day.

"Then, Lilly kicked Alex, but then we shared Barbies, so it was all okay."

"I'm glad you had fun, princess." Suddenly, a large man with a dirty janitor uniform appeared before the small family.

"What are the two homo's doing back in McKinley? And who are you, little fag spawn?" Karofsky said.

"Please, Karofsky. This is my daughter. She's only six. We just want to get out of here."

"No way. I didn't think you two would come back and sprinkle your fairy dust at this school again. Especially now, that I have to clean it up!"

"Wow, Karofsky. A janitor. Blaine, let's go." Blaine picked Sam up, and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait! Why are you so mean?" Sam asked Karofsky. "My Dad and Daddy are the coolest people in the entire world. Why are you saying bad things to them?"

"I don't take advice from six-year-old brats." Karofsky scoffed, before walking away. Sam began to cry.

"Why wasn't he be nice, Daddy?"

"Sammy, not everyone is nice."

"But, but, but…"

Blaine explained. "You'll learn this someday. There are two kinds of people in the world. The ones who are victims, and the ones who seek out to make the victims lives awful. We have both inside us. We just have to decide which to be."


	17. Trouble

Age 7

Kurt and Blaine walked into the principal's office at their daughter's elementary school to find Sam seated in a small chair.

"Kurt, Blaine, please be seated." The principal, Ms. Caroline, voice rang out. Kurt and Blaine obliged. "Samantha, would you like to share why we are in here today?"

"No, I would not." Sam replied, staring daggers at the principal.

"Samantha Carole! What is going on?" Blaine admonished.

Sam took a deep breath. "This boy, Petey Franchea, came up to me during recess and told me that his older brother, who's in 5th grade, told him that my daddies were fags. I didn't know what that meant, but I figured it had to be something REALLY bad, 'cause of the way he said it. So, I punched him where Uncle Finn told me to punch a boy if he ever came onto me, and I think that's what Petey was doing, coming onto me. Then he punched me back, and then a teacher brought us in here." Kurt began to laugh, but was quickly silenced by glares from every other adult in the room.

"This a very serious problem, Mr. Hummel, and Mr. Anderson. We are going to let Samantha off with a warning this time, but I am going to urge you to talk to her about violence, and punish her as you see fit. You may take her home now, school gets out soon, anyways."

"Thank you, Ms. Caroline. We promise it won't happen again, right Sam?" Blaine looked at his daughter.

"Right." Sam grumbled. The car ride home was completely silent. It wasn't until the family was in the door that Sammy asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"Please go to your room, pumpkin. I need to talk to your Dad." Kurt announced, calmly. Sam ran up to her room with tears in her eyes. "What do we do, Blaine?"

"I don't know. She's never done anything this bad before."

"But the kid insulted her family!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Sam didn't know what it meant! Besides, she needs to learn to control her anger." Blaine exclaimed back.

"I guess. What did you parents do when something like this happened?"

"I was spanked."

"Yeah, not doing that."

"I wasn't saying we should! You asked me what my parents did! God, Kurt." Blaine shouted.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I guess it's hard realizing that your child isn't as perfect as you thought they were."

"I know, Blaine. I know." Kurt was interrupted by the soft sniffles of a crying seven-year old.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Sam whimpered. "I don't want you to fight because of me."

"We aren't fighting, Sammy. Come here." Blaine gestured for the little girl to come sit on his lap. "Do you know what you did wrong today?"

"I hit somebody." Sam cried.

"Yes. Honey, you can't just go around getting mad every time somebody says something mean to you." Kurt said, moving closer to the little girl.

"Next time someone says something that makes you mad, I just want you to walk away, okay? No hitting." Blaine added.

"Okay. Can we play a game, now?" Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"Unfortunately, your daddy and I decided that you don't get to watch TV, play computer, or play with your toys for two days for your punishment."

"I guess that's fair. I'm going to go read Harry Potter." Sam's curly hair bounced as she got up and ran to her room.

"I think that went well, Blaine."

"Kurt, I believe so."


	18. Awkward

**This chapter turned out kind of weird. I had to skip Age 8 and 9, due to lack of ideas. Also, Pattie is Blaine's mom and Megan is Blaine's sister. They are in my other story, ABC'S of Kurt and Blaine. Kind of AVPM references at the end!**

Age 10

"Kurt, I think Sam needs a bra." Blaine said, in bed late one night.

"I'll call Rachel tomorrow. She'll take her." Kurt replied.

"I think you should take her. It's kind of a big milestone."

"Wait, wait, wait! Why me?" Kurt exclaimed.

"My dead line is next week, so I don't have time. And, I think one of her parents should take her, so you are the remaining option."

"I still don't understand why we can't ask Rachel!"

"I told you, we are her parents! We should do it!"

"And by we, you mean I."

"I would do it if I wasn't so busy. I also went to an all boys school for most of my life. Most of your friends were girls!" Kurt gave a dramatic eye roll before responding.

"Fine, I'll do it. We'll go tomorrow."

"And while you're there could you tell her about puberty?"

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

Sam thought that her and her daddy were going out for a regular shopping trip with dinner afterward. She wasn't surprised when Kurt asked her if she wanted to go shopping, her daddy was a fashionista, after all. Sam was surprised, however, when her father stopped in front of the bra aisle of Sam's favorite store.

"What are we doing, Daddy?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"I know this is going to be awkward, but you are starting to…err…grow and change. Oh god, I sound like a really bad movie they make you watch in health class. Your father and I think that it's time for you to get your first bra." Sam turned white.

"Why didn't you ask Auntie Rachel to take me? Or Quinn, or any of your other girl friends from high school, or Grandma Carole, or Grandma Pattie, or Aunt Megan, or any other girl in the entire world!"

"Your Dad thought that it would be good for me to do this, since its such a big milestone. He also thought that at dinner we could talk about stuff, and you could ask me any questions you have."

"Nope! I'm not doing this with my DADDY! I refuse! I won't do it!" Sam began walking away.

"Wait, Samantha! I have an idea. I promised your dad I would take you, but he never said anything against Rachel helping me." One phone call, and 20 minutes later, Rachel arrived at the store.

"Hey, Samantha! Sam ran over to her aunt and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for saving me, Auntie Rachel!" The petite child exclaimed.

"Seriously, what were your fathers thinking?"

"I have no idea."

3 hours and thousands of awkward moments later, Kurt and Sam arrived home. Blaine was busy typing away at his computer, so the two left him alone. Sam immediately went to her room and put away her purchases. A few moments later, Kurt went upstairs to tuck his daughter into bed.

"Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Daddy. Thanks for…today, even if it was incredibly awkward."

"Hey, what kind of a father would I be if I can't make you feel awkward every once in a while?"

"A good one. I was talking to Chris and he said his dad never brings up awkward stuff."

"Honey, it's Finn and Rachel. Rachel is going to make him, eventually. Or she'll do it herself." Kurt said, giggling.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, Sammy."

"So, how was your day?" Blaine asked Kurt later that night.

"Fine, I suppose."

"How's Rachel?"

"What?"

"You saw her today, didn't you?"

"How did you know that?"

"I'm just magical."

"Sure, Harry Potter."

"Y'know, some people say I look kind of like him."

**Lame ending, I know. Ideas would be great! I know what I'm doing for a couple more ages, but I know some of you people have amazing ideas! Thanks for your reviews!**


	19. Preteen Drama

**AN: Thanks to Olivia for her suggestion! **

Kurt was seated in the front row of his daughter's middle school auditorium. As the lights turned off, Kurt checked his phone again to see if Blaine had responded. He hadn't. The curtain opened and Kurt saw his beautiful child standing center stage. She began to belt out Maybe. Sam looked down at her lone father, and Kurt saw her smile falter slightly. The first act of Annie ended. Kurt was astonished at how amazingly talented Sam was. Kurt again checked his phone. No sign of Blaine. The second act started and Blaine entered the theatre, just as the finale was starting. The final curtain closed.

"Where the hell were you, Blaine!" Kurt whispered vigorously.

"I had a meeting with my publisher that ran really late. I feel awful, there are more shows this weekend, right?"

"There are 4 more. She's mad, Blaine, I don't blame her."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, baby. Go talk to Sam. She's in the cafeteria signing autographs."

"I will. How was she?"

"Absolutely fantastic." Kurt and Blaine headed over to the cafeteria, where their daughter was sitting in a chair, wearing a red wig and dress. "Princess! You were amazing!"

"Thanks, daddy."

"I really wish I could've seen the whole thing." Blaine added. "The finale was great, though.

"Daddy, did you here something? I thought I heard a noise." With that, Sam stood up and walked away.

"Shit. She's really mad." Blaine said, staring blankly.

"Yes, she is. I think it would be best of you drive home by yourself, we'll meet you there and talk about it."

"Yeah. Love you." With that Blaine walked out to his car and began driving home.

Half an hour later, Kurt and Sam left the school and got into the car.

"I'm so proud of you. You were so good!"

"Thanks. Auntie Rachel and Finn are coming tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, and Grandma and Grandpa are flying out tomorrow." Sam smiled and began rambling on about unrelated topics, clearly avoiding the topic of her Dad. "Sammy, we need to talk about it."

"What?"

"Your father."

"I only have one father.

"Sam, he was at a meeting with his publisher. He couldn't get out of it. I know you're mad and I would be too. Still, giving his the cold shoulder is not the answer. I'm not saying you have to forgive him, because I know you're as stubborn as I am, but just talk with him. For me?" The rest of the car ride was completely silent. As the two opened the door to their apartment, they found Blaine standing in the kitchen with a huge cake that read 'I'm sorry.'

"I'm so sorry, Sammy. You have no idea. I had a meeting that ran late, but that doesn't change how guilty I feel. I'll be at every other performance, you know that right? Please forgive me."

"Dad, you missed the opening night of my first lead show. I know it's not your fault, but I need time. I'll forgive you, later. Cake can't change that." Sam stormed off to her room.

"Now what do I do?" Blaine asked his partner.

"Let her be mad. She's going to be a teenager soon. We're going to need to learn to deal with her emotional problems."

A few days later, Sam officially forgave Blaine and all was well in the Hummel-Anderson apartment once again.

"We have officially dealt with our first preteen parent fight." Blaine whispered to Kurt later that night.

"Yep. One down, forty million and two to go."


	20. Revenge

**Howdy readers of OBG! This was requested by Lovergirl7! So, thanks to her for the awesome idea! Enjoy and review (Only 21 to 200!) **

**Lots Of Love, **

**Lifesjustducky **

"Sammy! Sammy! Get up! Get up!" Kurt began to scream, a smile on his face. "It's Christmas time! C'mon, Sammy! It's Christmas! If you don't get down here right now, Chris is going to steal all of your presents!" In the blink of an eye, Sam's bedroom door slammed open.

"CHRISTMAS!" Sam yelled, running as fast as she could towards the kitchen. "Wait, it's spring."

"Happy April Fool's Day!" Kurt and Blaine said in unison. Sam frowned.

"You got me excited. I don't know when, and I don't know how, but I will get revenge!" Sam grabbed a few pancakes, before returning to her room.

One year later…

"Hey, Aunt Mercedes!" Sam said quietly. It was late, on March 30th, and she did not want either of her father's. "Do you think that you could let me into you and Daddy's studio tomorrow after he leaves?" For the past few years, Kurt and Mercedes had been designing clothing for a living.

"Why?" The woman asked.

"April fool's day! I need to get revenge on him and Dad for last year. I have a couple of things planned for at home, but it would be really great if I could put a few things at his work too."

"Sure thing, sweetheart. I'll tell Kurt that I need to talk to you about some things, so I can pick you at your house, then you can work your magic." Sam could almost here the smile on Mercedes' face. "I just love seeing your Daddy flustered."

"Me too!" Sam exclaimed. "Also, can we pick up a hundred crickets on the way home?"

0000

An alarm clock went off way too early that day. But, of course, the alarm clock went off to early every day in Kurt's opinion. Begrudgingly, Kurt dragged himself off of bed, and, after stumbling around a bit; he slammed down the 'Off button.' He then realized that the clock read 4:05 AM. So, Kurt went back to bed. A few minutes later, the alarm clock went off again. Kurt turned it off again. The alarm clock went off again. And again. And again.

"Kurt, don't you need to get going? That's like the forth time the alarm clock went off." Blaine groaned, with his eyes still closed.

"It's only 4:30!" Kurt replied. "The alarm clock keeps going off!" At this, Blaine stood up, and, after regaining his balance, turned on the light. This revealed that the entire room was completely filled with alarm clocks, of the same exact same style as Kurt and Blaine's. Both men turned to face each other, before they realized what happened.

"SAMANTHA!" They screamed in unison. A few seconds later, the precocious twelve year old appeared in the doorway, an evil smirk on her face.

"I hope you both have a nice April Fool's day." Sam taunted. She set another alarm clock on the table, and went back to bed, the sound of an alarm clock, filling her pale ears as she walked.

A few hours later, Kurt and Blaine were livid. First, when Blaine had tried to go to the bathroom, as he did every day at 7:00, he discovered that someone (Sam) had placed clear plastic wrap, over the toilet seat. Needless to say, there would defiantly be some cleaning up to do in the bathroom. After the mess was made, Blaine grabbed his mint mouthwash, and poured some into his mouth. Not smelling it first, was a mistake. A few seconds later, Blaine spit it out, his eyes watering, and tearing up. Someone (Sam) must have poured Chili powder into the green ACT bottle.

"SAMANTHA!" He screamed. "I'M NOT HAPPY RIGHT NOW!" Blaine walked out of the disgusting bathroom, and began to scream even louder. A very large spider was sitting outside his doorway. "Oh my god, that's fake, isn't it, Sam?" The curly haired man asked his daughter, who was walking by. She immediately bent over to pick it up.

"It might be." She continued to grin like the Cheshire cat, as she walked into her bedroom.

"SAMANTHA!" Blaine heard Kurt's voice scream. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Blaine ran into his bedroom to find Kurt, with completely white hair.

"Wow, you went gray early!" Blaine chuckled, along with Sammy, who had suddenly and mysteriously appeared in the doorway.

"SOMEBODY," Kurt yelled, pointing to his only daughter. "PUT BABY POWDER IN MY HAIRDRYER!" The fashionista continued to scream. Nobody, not even his husband, was allowed to mess with his hair.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Sam tried to sound sincere. Luckily, she was a very good actress. "Can I get you some juice?"

Kurt sighed. "Fine. Grape please!" After a few seconds, Sam appeared with the purple beverage in a cup that Kurt honestly forgot that the family owned. Then again, though Blaine would never admit it, the shorter Dad cared more about home design that Kurt did. As soon as Kurt took a sip, however, a hole in the cup caused juice to spill all over his brand new silk robe.

Kurt hyperventilated for a few moments, before screaming louder than ever before. "SAMANTHA!"

0000

"How was your day, babe?" Blaine asked his husband. Kurt had just stomped in the door, an angry disposition on his face.

"First, I was trying to work on a new design, but somebody had put nail polish all over all of my writing utensils!" Kurt complained. Blaine was about to interject, but apparently Kurt was very far from finished. "Then, somebody hid a radio in the ceiling, so the music was just barely playing, and I had to find it and destroy it before I went insane!" Kurt breathed deeply, before continuing. "So, after I finally started working, I found that somebody had taken everything out of my drawers, and filled them with golf balls! Where is Sammy?" Right on cue, the tween walked in the door, with her backpack slung half-heartedly over her left shoulder.

"How was your day, Daddy? You seem upset." Sam asked mockingly.

"I just really enjoyed all of the special surprises that you left in my office today. Especially the radio. Really, just classic." Kurt sarcastically replied.

"I'm glad you liked it! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some Oreos, then work on my homework." Sam said, pulling out the plastic, blue container.

"Give me one, Sammy." Kurt requested.

"Kurt Hummel, resorting to fattening foods?" Blaine 'gasped.'

"With the kind of day I had, yes, unfortunately." Kurt shoved the entire cookie into his mouth, before spitting out it out because of the unusually minty taste.

"SAMANTHA! Did you put toothpaste in between two Oreos?" Kurt yelled. He rolled his eyes, and walked away. "Whatever. I'm just going to take a bath." A few seconds later, a loud yell filled the apartment. Blaine and Sam immediately ran to the bathroom, where Kurt was staring at the bathtub, with his mouth open wide. The tub was filled to the top with bright orange Jell-o.

"Just remember, Dads," Sam spoke slowly, emphasizing every word. "That revenge, like Jell-o, is a dish best served cold."

0000

A few hours later, after Sam had assured Blaine and Kurt that there were no more pranks, the men retreated to their bedroom. They had just laid down, when they began to hear the gentle chirp of many crickets. One hundred to be exact. Both fathers turned to each other and screamed in unison: SAMANTHA!


	21. Cake

Age 12

"Dad! Auntie Rachel is not answering her phone!" Sam called out from her bedroom one day.

"She's probably at rehersal. What do you need?"

"Uhhhhh…." Sam's face turned bright red.

"Oh god, it's not about a guy is it?"

"No, it's not."

"Or a girl, Sammy, we wouldn't care."

"Ewwww! No, Dad!"

"Then what is it?" Blaine said, frustration showing in his voice.

"I have a…woman problem." Sam almost whispered, looking at her feet.

"Sammy, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"I got my…the thing at the end of a sentence."

"Oh. Do you have the stuff for it?"

"No, that's why I needed Rachel. "

"Shit. Oh crap, Sam, you never heard me say that! So, I guess you need some stuff."

"I would guess so."

"Do you know what to get?"

"Kind of. Not specifically."

"So, what should we do?"

"I think we need to go to the store."

"Where is your daddy at times like this?"

"I have no idea." 20 minutes later, Sam and Blaine stood in the feminine hygiene section of the store, staring at the vast selection of products in front of them.

"Which one do we get?" Blaine asked, confused. Sam quickly grabbed a box of pads and began walking away.

"I'll figure that part out later." Blaine chuckled. "Can we not tell Daddy about this?"

"Sammy, we kind of have to."

"But he's so overprotective! I hugged Alex the other day, and he flipped out. He's going to start freaking out over me 'becoming a woman' then launch into a really awkward talk about the female reproductive system, then bake me a cake with some witty saying on it."

"Fine. Your body, your choice, but I think you should tell him."

"I'll think about it. Thanks for not flipping out, Dad."

"No problem, princess." That night at dinner, Sam stood up and said she had an announcement.

"So, Dad already knows this and he insisted that I tell you, so here I go. Daddy, please don't freak but I got my period today." Kurt stood up and squealed.

"Oh my god! My little girl is becoming a woman! Do you have any questions, Sammy? The talk with Rachel was, like, 2 years ago. Oh, I should bake a cake!"


	22. Letting Go

AN: So, this chapter probably isn't very realistic, but who knows?

Age 13

Samantha Anderson-Hummel was sitting playing bored games with her father on a Friday night, again. She hadn't hung out with friends in weeks, and Kurt Hummel was determined to get to the bottom of things.

"Sammy, why don't you call a friend?"

"I don't want to."

"What about Allie?"

"No, Daddy!" With that, Sam stood up and ran to her room. Kurt followed.

"Sam, Can I come in?" Kurt yelled, knocking on the door.

"No!"

"Will you come out?"

"No!"

"I can call someone to break down the door." Sam giggled and the door swung open. "So, what's up?"

"Allie and I aren't friends anymore."

"I figured that out. Why?"

"I was friends with this guy, but she liked him."

"Did you like him?" Kurt interrupted. Sam turned bright red. "I promise I won't freak out, or bake a cake, like I did last time. "

Sam took a deep breath before responding. "Yeah, I did. Anyways, Allie liked him to, but he actually liked me back, so Allie told him that I was stalking him and did all this creepy stuff, and now he won't talk to me, and neither will the rest of my friends." Sam burst into tears with the last sentence.

"Sammy, come hear." Kurt lied down on his daughter's bed and pulled her into his chest. "It's okay, honey." Sam cried into her father's shoulder for about 10 minutes, while Kurt uttered reassuring things.

"What should I do, Daddy?"

"Do you still like him?"

"I think so."

"Then you should talk to him about it. Do you have his cell phone number?" Sam pulled out a dark purple cell phone.

"What do I say?"

"Just say 'Hey, can we talk?" Sam's fingers flew across the keyboard. The two were silent until the phone buzzed.

"What did he say?"

"He said, go ahead. What do I say now?"

"Tell him the truth."

"Okay, how about 'I know what Allie told you, and it's not true. True, I do like you but I'm not obsessed or stalkerish at all. I'd still like to be friends, because I think your pretty cool, so can we just pretend this never happened?"

"Sounds good." Sam's fingers typed at lightning speed, and moments later her phone buzzed again. Her eyes starred at the screen for a few seconds, then she burst into tears. She dropped her phone, and Kurt picked up to see what this boy had said to upset his baby.

-I think it'd be best if we just stopped talking. Bye- read the text.

"Sammy, I'm sorry. He's obviously just a jerk."

"It's not your fault. You're right, he's just a jerk." Sam said, still crying.

"Hey, do you want to eat ice cream and watch chick flicks? It's what I did in high school when I was having boy trouble." Sam nodded. 30 minutes later, Sam and Kurt were seated in front of the TV, bowls of mint ice cream in hands, watching Valentine's Day.

"So, Daddy, when you said that you had boy troubles in high school, who with?" Sam asked, a brilliant smirk of on her face. Kurt blushed bright red at the question.

"Well, I liked your Uncle Finn for a while in high school."

"Wait-isn't that, like illegal, or something?"

"Our parents weren't married yet. They got married our junior year."

"Oh…"

"Yep. But that didn't work out since he's obviously straight. Then, I had to transfer schools because the bullying got so bad, then I met your father. But, of course he liked a different guy. So, finally in our senior year your Dad and I got together."

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"Dad was your first boyfriend?"

"Yes he was."

"Was he your only?"

"Boyfriend, yes."

"You had a girl friend?"

"Do you remember Brittany, my friend from high school?"

"The blonde one who gave me the stuffed dolphin toy?"

"That's the one. We went out for, like, 2 weeks. I didn't think my dad wanted me to be gay, so I tried being straight for a while."

"But grandpa's so…"

"I know. He was actually very accepting; I don't know what I was thinking. "

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"When did you get your first kiss?"

"Sammy, you are just asking tough questions tonight."

"Would you rather I ask you where babies come from, don't think I don't remember that day when I was 5!"

"No, that's okay! Well, my first kiss was technically with a girl but I don't count that. Then, a bully kissed me, but I don't count that one either. So, I guess it would be with Blaine."

"How old were you?"

"When I kissed Blaine? 16. Why are you so interested in my past love life?"

"No reason…" Sam mumbled

"Have your friends had their first kiss?"

"Daddy! You can't ask me that!"

"I can probably guess. Alex has, because he's Puck's son. Erica has, and everyone else hasn't, am I right?"

"You're right."

"Daddy, when did you lose your virginity?" Sam asked, a huge, floppy grin spread across her face.

"Samantha Carole Hummel-Anderson!"

"Based on the fact that you won't answer me, I'm guessing you were young. 17 or 18?"

"I refuse to answer that, Sam! I think it's time for bed." Kurt stood up and began walking towards the girl's bedroom.

"Wait, Daddy, were you one of those insane people who waited until marriage?"

"Sam, sex is for people who love each other. So, you should wait until you are married." Kurt admonished, sitting down on the couch next to his daughter.

"Sure, sure."

"Okay, it really is time for bed." Sam got up, and walked to her room. Meanwhile, Blaine walked in the door.

"Hey, honey. How was your daddy-daughter night with Sam?"

"It was interesting. I figured out why she hasn't been hanging out with her friends."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm exhausted. Even though I'm about as gay as they come, I still can't handle more than two romantic comedy's in one night. How was the book signing?"

"It was fine. They're all the same after awhile. Bed?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"One second. I'm going to check on Sam."

"Kurt, she's 13, not 3."

"But she's our baby. Even if she admitted tonight that she liked a boy."

"She's a straight 13 year old girl! Of course she likes boys!"

"She's still so little."

"She's 5 foot 8 inches, Kurt. She's not little anymore. You need to learn to let go."

"How can I let go when she's got me wrapped around her little finger."


	23. Books

**AN: I have a dream. It's a dream that can be accomplished if you all help me. I would like to get 200 reviews on this story. So, please, take a few seconds out of your day to review. Even if it just says 'I wanna help you get 200 reviews.' Any review will be appreciated. I am only 57 reviews away! Please! I know that 122 of you have this on your alert list, so if you could each just leave one review, I could achieve my goal. Thank you all so much! **

**In previous chapters, I've mentioned that Blaine is an author. In my little world, he has written an autobiography, a parenting book on raising gay kids, and a children's book on self-acceptance. Sam's 14. Also, for more information about Blaine's childhood see Past (Yes, I am one of those authors who shamelessly promotes my other stories ) Sorry, this chapter's short. **

**Lots of love, **

**Megan**

"Dad?" Sam asked, walking into her father's office.

"Yeah, Sammy."

"I kind of did something bad. Do you remember when I was little, and I asked what your job was, and you told me that you wrote books. I asked if I could read them, and you said not until I was older."

"Yes."

"Well, I was at the library, and your book was there, and I kind of read it."

"Oh, okay… wait, which one?"

"Your autobiography."

"Oh." There were a few moments of awkward silence. "Do you have any questions about it?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad?"

"It's just not really something I like to talk about."

"But, you wrote a book about it."

"I know, but, it's just different." More awkward silence filled the room.

"I'm really glad I have you and Daddy as parents."

"Thanks, princess. We're really glad we have you."

"It's just that, a lot of my friends have really terrible dads, who drink, or smoke, or are abusive, or just don't care, or left when they were babies." Sam took a deep breath before continuing. "It just doesn't seem fair, that I get to have two amazing dads, when they have none."

"You know, Sammy, a lot of people have daughters who drink, or smoke, or do terrible things, and we're so lucky to have you." Sam ran over to her father and wrapped him into a tight hug.

00000

When Kurt came home two hours later, he found his husband and his daughter sitting in Blaine's office, crying and hugging. Rather than asking what was going on, Kurt just joined in on the hugs.

**The first 10 people who review can give me anything you want written (with Sam in it) and I'll write it **


	24. Out

Chris and Sam had always been allowed to have sleepovers. There were cousins, and best friends, so Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine never had any problem with them sleeping in the same room. This Friday night was no different, and it was approximately 7:00 at night, when Kurt (who was most definitely not eavesdropping) heard whispers above the music blasting from his daughter's room.

"Chris, you have to tell them!" Kurt heard Sam say.

"What if my dad gets really mad at me, or doesn't talk to me anymore!"

"That's not gonna happen! Don't you have two gay grandpas?"

"Yeah, but that's different."

"Your dad also has a gay step-brother!"

"I know they weren't good friends in high school. I heard one time he called him the F-word. I don't want that happening to me."

"Who all have you told?"

"You."

"What about Alex? You guys are like best friends?"

"What if he won't hang out with me anymore or thinks I have a crush on him?"

"Why don't you tell my daddy?"

"What if he tells my dad?"

"He won't! Besides, he's known your dad the longest. He can help you. Tell you how to come out and all that shit. "

"No! I don't need help!" Kurt was shocked at what he was hearing. Apparently, his nephew was gay, and afraid to tell his father, mother, and best friends. Kurt burst in seconds later with a large bowl of popcorn. 'Just play it cool.' Kurt thought.

"So, guys, what's up? How's school? Anything you need help with or advice on?" Kurt asked.

"Daddy, how long were you standing by the door?"

"Not long at all." Kurt lied.

"Chris, you might as well tell him. He probably already figured it out." Sam replied. Chris began to look sick.

"I'm sorry, Chris. I shouldn't have eavesdropped." Kurt added sincerely.

"It's okay. Maybe you can tell help me." Chris finally spoke.

"I'd love too. First, you have to tell me."

"But you already know."

"I do, but it's good practice."

"Fine. Uncle Kurt, I'm gay." Chris turned white, and Kurt smiled. Meanwhile, Sam just sat back and watch the exchange.

"Good. So, you need help coming out?"

"How did you come out to Grandpa?"

"It was after I scored the winning point at the football game-Yes, Sam. I played football in high school. Stop with the face. -I was in my room doing my nighttime skin care routine; when your grandpa came down to tell me I did well. I just told him that playing football showed me I could be anything I wanted to be, but what I am is gay."

"What did he say?"

"He said he already knew. It is kind of obvious I guess."

"Was he mad?"

"No, he was really supportive."

"Do you think my parents will be mad?"

"Your mother won't. She'll probably be happy, actually. Your father is going to be surprised, but not mad. Don't worry about him."

"How do I do it?"

"Come out? I would say that you ask to talk to both of your parents together and say 'I'm gay."

"Thanks, Uncle Kurt."

"No problem, Chris. Feel free to ask me anything you want." Chris officially smiled for the first time since Kurt entered the room. "So, do you like any boys?" Chris turned bright red.

"Daddy!" Sam shrieked.

"What? I'm curious. And, since you won't tell me if you like anybody."

"Because you are my dad! You are not supposed to know who I like!"

"So you like someone?"

"Daddy, get out!"

"Fine. I'll leave." With that, Kurt stood up and walked out of the room, knowing he had done well in Chris's life tonight.


	25. Clothing Trouble

**AN: This chapter is not my best work, but I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow and I won't be able to publish for at least a week! I thought I should leave you with something! Any requests on what you what the Hummel-Anderson clan to do next will be taken, unless it's weird or incest or something… Also, on an unrelated note, could anyone who has a twitter please follow me. My name is aweebitinsane. I'm in a competition with my best friend to see how many followers I can get, and right now I only have four. Thanks! **

**Please Review!**

**Lots of love, **

**Lifesjustducky**

"No." Kurt said firmly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You're not wearing that."

"Why not?" The teen rebutted. "It's cute!"

"I'd be cute if the skirt was three inches longer, the sleeves were two inches wider, and I couldn't see your boobs!"

"Ewwwww! Daddy, why are you looking there?"

"It's sort of noticeable! People know you're a girl, you don't have to prove it to them!" Kurt sighed deeply. "Where's your father? BLAINE!" The vertically challenged man entered the room. "Blaine, would you care to comment on your daughter's outfit?"

"I think it's really cute, princess."

"Thanks, Dad! Now can we start taking pictures now, so I'm not late for the first day of high school?"

"No! Blaine!" Kurt squealed. "You're supposed to tell her that she's way too revealed!"

"You're so cute when you're flustered." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Don't try and change the subject!" Kurt exclaimed. "You don't want all the new kids you meet to think that you're.. you're a…"

"To think that I'm a what?" Sam said, a knowing smirk on her face.

"To think that you're a slut!" Kurt screamed. Immediately after he said it, the counter-tenor clapped his hand over his mouth. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Sammy!" The girl burst into laughter.

"Daddy, have you seen what every other girl wears to school?" Sam questioned. "Trust me, this outfit will seem conservative"

"I don't care what the other girls are wearing. You are my daughter, and you are not leaving the house dressed like that."

"It's really not that revealing, Kurt." Blaine added.

"Blaine! You're supposed to support me on this!" Kurt complained, swatting Blaine on the head.

"Daddy, he was with me when I bought this outfit."

"What!" Kurt officially started to freak out. "You went shopping with Blaine!" He was practically screaming at this point. "That's almost as bad as shopping with Rachel!"

"Hey! I resent that! I'm pretty fashionable!" Blaine replied.

"In high school, you thought the blazer was fashionable."

"The blue looked great with my skin tone!"

"Sure." Kurt sarcastically added, before looking at Blaine's puppy dog face. He immediately melted. "Alright, you do look rather dashing in royal blue."

"Ha!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I hate to interrupt this, but can one of you drive me to school?" Sam asked.

"No! Not until you change!"

"I really like this outfit, Daddy."

"No. C'mere, I'm dressing you." Kurt grabbed Sam and began to lead her back into her bedroom..

"Ewwwww! Daddy, I can dress myself!"

"I meant I'm picking out your clothes! Let's go!"

00000

Twenty minutes later, Sam emerged from her bedroom wearing a very cute (and Kurt-approved!) outfit.

"I never thought I'd be asking this question, but, can I please go to school now?" Sam asked.

"I'll drive you." Blaine replied, grabbing his car keys.

"Wait! Sammy, do you like your outfit?" Kurt mockingly questioned.

"Yes. For something my father picked out, it's cute. So, thank you, even though my original outfit was perfectly fine."

"See, a normal person would take that extremely sarcastic and somewhat rude comment, and be offended by it." Kurt said. "But, since you did say thank you, and you're a teenage girl, I'm going to count it as a win."

"Good for you, babe." Blaine added, giving Kurt a passionate kiss. Sam groaned loudly.

"Oh god. I really wish I was at school right now."


	26. A Long Time

AN: Thanks for all of your kind reviews! So, I was thinking about doing kind of a side multi chapter story to this that focuses on Chris (Rachel and Finn's son) and him coming out, and his life. It probably would be more of a continuous story as opposed to one shots. Would you like this? Thanks for all your support, everybody!"

Age 15

Kurt had been on Blaine's case lately. Blaine had to work a lot, and Kurt felt as though he was raising Sam alone. This fueled Blaine's decision to come home from work early one afternoon. He planned to make dinner and have it all ready for their small family by the time Kurt got home. As Blaine walked into him apartment, he found something quite troubling. His daughter was lying on a couch, her lips interlocked with those of a boy lying next to her. This mystery boy was wearing no shirt, and both parties seemed to be enjoying the activity.

"Sam, I'm home!" Blaine yelled, dropping his briefcase on the floor. Sam quickly pushed the shirtless boy away from her, who Blaine now recognized as Alex, Puck and Quinn's son.

"Hey, Dad. You're home early. "

"Yes, I am. How long have you two been going out?"

"We're just friends." Sam quickly replied.

"Really? Because I usually don't make out with my friends."

"Oh!" Sam exclaimed, as her and Alex turned bright red. "You saw that?"

"Yes, I did."

The still shirtless Alex piped up for the first time. "I asked her out about 2 months ago. I just want you to know that I like her very much, and I promise I won't break her heart."

"Good. Now, Alex, I would get going before Kurt gets home. He's way more overprotective than I am, and he's going to want to cut off your… Anyways, good-bye, Alex. I will see you later." Alex mumbled a quick good bye before running out the door.

"Dad, can you do me a favor and just not tell Daddy?"

"I won't. You will."

"No I won't! He's going to go all ballistic on Alex!"

"It won't be as bad if you tell him tonight."

"Do I have to?"

"I will if you don't and that will be even worse."

"Fine, I'll do it at dinner. Are you mad?"

"About what?"

"That me and Alex-"

"Alex and I" Sam rolled her eyes at her fathers suggestion.

"Alex and I were making out?"

"No, I mean, if I was it would be rather hypocritical. That's how your Grandfather found out Kurt and I were dating."

"Ewwwww! Dad!" At that moment, Kurt burst through the door, humming some miscellaneous show tune.

"Hey guys!" Kurt exclaimed. He quickly hugged Sam and gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek. "How was your day, Sammy?"

"It was fine." Sam replied, looking at her feet.

"Come on, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

"You used to tell me everything, Sammy. You've been really secretive in the past few months, what is going on!" Blaine looked at Sam with a look that read 'Tell him, now.'

"You have to promise not to freak out, Daddy! I kind of have a boyfriend. And please don't tell me that I'm too young, because I'm not." Sam admitted, turning redder than a tomato.

Kurt took a deep breath before saying anything. "Who is it?"

"Alex."

"Alex Puckerman?"

"Yeah."

"Puck's son. My daughter is dating Puck's son. How much worse can this get?"

"Daddy, Alex is sweet, and I thought you were friends with Puck…."

"I am."

"Then why are you…"?

"Puck was a heart breaker in high school. He made out with every girl at least once."

"He also got-" Blaine added, until Kurt interrupted him.

"I'm not sure if Puck and Quinn have told any of their kids about Beth, Blaine." Kurt said quietly.

"Whose Beth?" Sam asked.

"Puck got Quinn pregnant in high school. They gave the baby up for adoption. I know Beth visits them a lot, but I never asked if they know that Beth's their sister."

"They know. He told me he has an older sister who was raised by someone else. I just didn't know her name was Beth."

"Oh. Back to the matter at hand, I don't know if I like you dating Puck's son…"

"Will you stop calling him Puck's son? His name is Alex. And he's really awesome. You've just never had a real conversation with him."

"Tell him to come over here. I want to talk to him."

"Daddy, no. You aren't doing the whole 'Don't touch my daughter' thing. Besides, he just went home."

"He lives in the apartment building next to ours. I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"Dad, can you please defend me here?"

"Sorry, Sammy. But, I kind of agree. You guys were maki-"

"We were making a cake, right, Dad?"

"Samantha, I was not born yesterday. Blaine walked in on you making out, right?" Blaine nodded at Kurt's statement.

"You guys are unbelievable." Sam still pulled out her cell phone and after a few moments, it buzzed. "He's on his way over."

"Good, I need to go grab my shot gun."

"Kurt, you don't own a shot gun."

"Oh shoot, you're right." The group sat in silence until there was a knock at the door. Sam jumped to her feet and ran to get it.

"Hey, Sammy."

"Hey, Alex." They gave each other a quick peck. Kurt quickly got up and separated the two.

"Hey, Alex! Let's go into a different room, shall we? We need to have a little father to daughter's boyfriend chat." Kurt gestured Alex into the guest room.

"Mr. Hummel, I really like your daughter and-"

"First of all, call me Kurt. Second of all, I'm going to do the talking first. Now, I know you are thinking I'm going to call you into this room and lecture you about hurting my daughter. I won't. I know you, and I'm not worried about you breaking my daughter's heart. I am worried, however, about the aspect of your relationship that you don't want to talk about with your girl friend's father. I don't know if you-"

"I know about Beth. I won't get your daughter pregnant. I'm not saying that we won't do some of that umm…stuff in several years, but I promise we'll use protection if we ever get to that level." Kurt was about to speak again when Alex stopped him. "And my dad already gave me that demonstration, so I really don't need a repeat."

"Good. You can back out to my daughter again."

"Thank you, Kurt." Alex spent the evening with the Hummel-Anderson family, eating dinner and playing board games. At the end of the night, as he saw the two love struck teens say good bye, he knew that this kid would be in his daughter's life for a long time.


	27. Drunk

AN: Thanks to Olivia Marie 20!

Age 16

"Sam, your curfew is 11:00."

"I know, Dad!"

"Are you sure it's okay if Alex's friend drives you to this party?"

"Yes! I'll be okay."

"Call us if you need anything." Blaine said.

"Or if you need a ride." Kurt added.

"Is there going to be alcohol?"

"Okay, I'm leaving now. Bye!"

"Bye, love you!"

"Blaine, did you notice she didn't answer when you asked if there was going to be alcohol?"

"She'll be fine, Kurt! Sam's a smart girl."

4 hours later, the phone rang in the Hummel-Hudson apartment. Blaine answered.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson?" The voice on the phone spoke. "I'm Andrew Sherman, a police officer. Your daughter was in a car with a drunk driver. She's not in trouble, but could you come pick her up? She's currently at the station on the corner of 9th and Elm."

Blaine sighed. "I'll be there in a few minutes." Blaine hung up the phone and ran over to the door. "Kurt! Get in the car! I'll explain on the way." Kurt ran downstairs and the couple got into the car. A few minutes later, an enraged Kurt and disappointed Blaine arrived at the police station. A tearful looking Sam was seated on a bench.

"Are you this girl's father?" A gruff looking police officer asked.

"Yes, I am. Can we take her home?"

"Go ahead. She didn't have any alcohol, so she's not in trouble."

"Let's go, Sam." The car ride home was completely silent. Once the family entered their home, Kurt began to cry and ran into the master bedroom.

"I wasn't even drinking!" Sam yelled after her father.

"Sam, your Daddy's mom was killed by a drunk driver. We're both angry that you got in the car with someone who was drunk, and that you stayed at a party with alcohol. You should've called us and asked us to pick you up. What if that police car hadn't stopped you? You could've died!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to get my friends in trouble."

"You shouldn't be friends with people who drink!"

"I'm not really. Alex is, and so by extension they are my friends."

"Alex shouldn't be friends with people who drink! Alex doesn't drink, does he?" Sam remained silent.

"Samantha Carole! Answer the question!"

"I've only seen him drink one beer!"

"Sam, I'm sure you've watched those videos in health class about how bad drinking is, so I won't even go into that. I'm disappointed that you choose to hang out with people who drink. What happened to all of your nice friends?"

"Dad, honestly this is the first time I've ever gone to a party that there was drinking at, I swear!" Sam yelled.

"Did you know there was going to alcohol at this party?"

"Sort of. I knew who was going to be there, so I assumed that there would be."

"Then why did you go?" Blaine yelled.

"Alex invited me, and I didn't want to say no."

"Why not?"

"Because he's so wonderful, and he wanted me to go!"

"Why didn't you just say no?"

"Because I always say no to everything. I wanted to say yes for once!"

"Has he been pressuring you-"?

"I don't want to take about this with my dad! I'm sorry I went to a party that there was drinking at. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I'm sorry I got into a car with a drunk driver! I know I'm grounded for a really long time! Now, good night!" Sam screamed, running into her room and slamming the door. 20 minutes later, Kurt knocked on Sam's door.

"Who is it?" Sam's shaky voice rung back.

"It's your daddy. And you will open this door. You have no option if you ever want to leave this house again." The door swung open moments later.

"Dad already lectured me. You don't need to."

"I know, but your dad isn't very good at all the emotional stuff. Sammy, why didn't you just call us?"

"I told Dad! I didn't want to get my friends in trouble."

"I know there is another reason, those people aren't your real friends, they're Alex's"

"Exactly. Alex's friends don't like me; they think I'm too good. I don't want Alex to lose friends because of me."

"What does Alex think?"

"Alex said he doesn't care about them, and that if they still didn't like me after tonight, he wouldn't hang out with them any more. But, I didn't want him to loose his friends, especially after I've been such a crappy girlfriend."

"What did you do?"

"I…I…I…He wanted to…but I said no… he said it was okay…but. I felt bad…he really wanted to…I just wasn't ready…" Sam stuttered.

"I know what you're trying to say, but please just say it." Kurt replied.

"I'm sorry! This isn't exactly the easiest thing to talk about with your daddy!"

"I am a pretty cool daddy though." Sam smiled for the first time since she arrived home.

"Alex wanted to do 'it'-"

"Samantha, no slang."

"Fine! Alex wanted to have sex, and I said no." Kurt lied down next to his daughter.

"You know, Sammy, I'm not mad that you went to a party that you knew there was going to be alcohol at. I'm mad that you chose to get into the car with a drunk driver, instead of calling me, knowing you could have died. I understand why you did it, and I think it's sweet that you like Alex that much. Sammy, nobody is worth risking your life. You think you love Alex, and it was worth it to make his friends like you. It wasn't. Nothing is. Call us next time, okay?"

"Okay. I'm I still grounded?"

"No more parties, but Alex can come over if he wants to."

"Thank you, Daddy. And there won't be a next time. I'm never going to a party like that again."

"How bad was it?"

"Loud, smelly, and tons of drunk high school guys."

"Just wait 'till collage, Sammy." Kurt replied, chuckling to himself.


	28. Couple Name

**AN: This chapter wasn't supposed to happen… I just got this idea after getting all these great suggestions from people for Sam and Alex's couple name, and I won't be able to do a legitimate update for a while, because the next chapter for My Brother, My Keeper, is 2,000 words, and not even half way done… Enjoy this bitty chapter! **

For Sam's 16th birthday, she opted to have a dinner out with Alex, Chris, and her best friend Leah. The group was waiting for Alex to arrive, so they could leave. One loud knock on the door later, the boy was welcomed into the Hummel-Anderson apartment. Sam greeted him with a kiss.

"Whoop! Get it, Sex!" Chris shouted, as Sam and Alex passed away from each other.

"Wait, wait, what?" Kurt asked.

"It's their couple name!" Chris explained.

"Sex?"

"Yeah!" Chris exclaimed. "Sam and Alex make sex!"

"Why can't they be Samex?"

"Sex is better."

"Alam?"

"No."

"How about Alexasam? It sounds like Alakazam, you know, like magicians say?" Kurt suggested.

"No. It has to be sex."

"Why do I have a feeling that you're a bad influence on my daughter?"

"Oh, you know you love me, Uncle Kurt!" Chris pulled his uncle into a hug. "Besides, I'm like, the best influence ever!"

"Yes, Chris. That is why you've been telling me that Alex and I should have sex since we started going out." Kurt and Blaine both gave Chris an evil stare.

"So… Where are we going for dinner?" Chris questioned, in an attempt to break the silence.

Blaine smiled. "There you go. Change a subject like a good boy."

"We're going to Le Mason. We should get going."

"Happy Birthday, Sammy." Alex said, giving Sam another quick peck.

"Sex is in full affect tonight!" Chris shouted. Everyone in the room shot him a death glare, before leaving for the restaurant.


	29. More Trouble

"Sam!" Kurt yelled, pounding on his 16-year-old daughter's door. "You cannot just sit in your room all night and cry!" There was no response, just the sound of muffled tears.

"Sammy, please just open the door so we can talk!" Blaine added. Blaine had been home alone when Sam stormed home from school, locked herself in her room, and began to cry. The man had immediately called his husband, who was better at dealing with emotional stuff, who had rushed home as soon as he could get off work. Since then, Kurt and Blaine had been trying to get Sam to leave her room, or at least open the door. When Sam did not respond, yet again, Blaine developed a plan. "I'm going to grab my guitar." Kurt nodded, before Blaine rushed off. A few moments later, Blaine returned, and the men began to sing.

_You are my sunshine _

_My only sunshine _

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey _

_You'll never know dear, _

_How much I love you _

_So please don't take_

_My Sunshine away _

"That hasn't worked since I was five!" Sam screamed in response. Kurt and Blaine sat outside the girl's door singing for a good hour, before they gave up.

"That's it, I'm taking down the door." Blaine said, standing up to get a toolbox.

"Do you actually know how to take down a door?" The taller man asked. "I'll call my dad. He had to break down my door once when I was little."

10 minutes later, Kurt figured out how to take down the door, with a little help from Burt, and Sam was revealed.

"What the fuck, Daddy?"

"Language, Samantha! You've been sitting in this room crying for three hours. What's going on?"

"Alex cheated on me." Sam sobbed.

"I thought…" Blaine stated, sitting down next to his daughter. "You guys seemed so in love."

"I walked outside of school, and Annie Turner and him were kissing."

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"I slapped him, then walked away." Before responding, Blaine looked around to find his husband. Kurt was nowhere to be found.

00000

"Hey, Hummel. What are you doing here?" Puck asked. Despite the many years and three kids, Puck had still managed to keep in shape and he was showing it off in a tight fitting tank.

"Where's Alex?"

"He's in his room. Did something happen with Sam, because he's sitting in his room crying? Seth and Nate are in there right now."

"Yes. I need to talk to him." Puck silently pointed to a door, causing Kurt to walk over, and slam it open.

"Nate, Seth, leave!" Not wanting to get an angry Kurt angrier, the two boys quickly fled from the room, leaving Alex, sitting on his bed. "I know it's not my place to interfere, but what the hell did you do to my daughter!"

"I didn't do anything!" Alex responded, tears running down his cheek. "After school, I was waiting for Sam outside, when Annie Turner came up and kissed me, which is what Sam saw. I tried to push her away, but it was too late. I ran after Sam, but she was already gone."

"Well, that's just to damn convenient to be true."

"I know, but it is true! Sam's never going to believe me, and I just lost the best thing that ever happened to me!" Alex yelled. "Fuck!" The young man ran over and punched the wall, leaving a considerate dent. Kurt stopped to think for a moment before grabbing Alex.

"Come with me." Kurt said, dragging Alex out of his house. "Puck, I'm taking Alex! He'll be back in a few hours!"

00000

"What are you doing here?" Sam screamed at the sight of her boyfriend, whom Kurt had just re-entered the apartment with.

"Let him talk, Sammy." All eyes turned to Alex.

"She kissed me, Sam. I tried to push her away, but before I could, you had already seen. I would never cheat on you, really. You're so much better than every girl in our school, hell; you're better than every girl in the world! I.I love you, Sam." Crying, Sam ran into an embrace with Alex.

"I'm sorry." Sam softly muttered.

"No, I'm sorry." Alex responded.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you, too." Suddenly, Sam and Alex were passionately kissing, while Blaine and Kurt were standing awkwardly behind the couple, watching the interaction.

"Should we go?" Blaine whispered, not wanting to disturb the pair.

"Yeah, I feel really creepy watching this." The two fathers silently snuck off to their respective offices. Blaine was working on his next book, a children's book on self-acceptance, and Kurt began to sketch designs for next spring's line. Three hours later, Kurt emerged from his office to find the living room vacated, and Sam's bedroom door closed.

"Sam! Door open!" He yelled. A pale hand pushed open the door just a crack. Soon enough, however, the door began to naturally close.

"Sam! Door open!" Kurt yelled again. Again, a pale hand pushed the door open just a crack, and again the door naturally closed.

"Samantha Carole, this door needs to stay open!" Sam's head popped out of the door.

"It keeps on closing!" Kurt stomped into Sam's room, and grabbed a shoe from the closet.

"Put this in the door! It will stay open! No baby-making in this house!" Kurt set the shoe in the doorway, which caused the door to stay open.

"Oh my god, Daddy! Can you leave?" Sam shrieked.

"I'll be in the kitchen…a few feet away!" Kurt began to walk out, when he was hit in the head with a rolled up t-shirt.

"Are you staying for dinner, Alex?"

"I'd really like that, Kurt, if you'll have me."

"It's no problem. I'll call your mom and let her know. Sam, just remember, I'm a lot stronger than you think." Kurt threw the shirt back at his daughter and her boyfriend.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

00000

**Sorry about the lame ending… I just love Alex and Sam. I can't figure out a couple name, though. Any ideas?**


	30. Age 17

Sorry about the long wait!

Age 17

Kurt glanced at his watch as he opened his apartment door. The watches red numbers showed that the time was 11:30 PM. He was supposed to go join Blaine in Ohio for a high school reunion. Blaine had left two days earlier, but Kurt had some important meetings to attend, and could not leave until today. Unfortunately, the bitter snowstorm had caused all flights to be cancelled.

"Hey, Sammy! My flight got cancelled, so we're back." Kurt called out. There was no response. "Samantha, please answer me!" A few moments later, Sam's bedroom door swung open. Sam briskly walked out, wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

"Your home! Well…you must be exhausted, I'm just going to go to bed, and suggest that you do the same. Nightly night, Daddy!" Sam said, in a tone that was way to apprehensive for something normal to be going on.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Sam darted back into her room and slammed the door shut. Kurt marched over and began banging on the door.

"Samantha Carole Hudson, open this door right now!" He yelled.

"I'm changing!" A deep, laugh echoed out of the room, a laugh way to deep to be Sam's.

"I know you are in there, Alex! You officially have 10 seconds to get out of my house before I castrate you with my bare hands!" Sam's door swung open yet again to reveal a tall, muscular boy in jeans and a worn out sweatshirt.

"Sorry, Kurt, but I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"I would be, now get out of my house!"

"Daddy, there is three feet of snow on the ground. Alex can't drive home." Sam rebutted, as she emerged from her bedroom once more.

"Why is Alex here in the first place? You were told he was not allowed to come over while we were gone." Alex and Sam glanced at each other nervously.

"You know what? Don't answer that, because I know why you are here. Sam, your grounded for eternity. Alex, you're sleeping on the couch."

"Daddy! That's so unfair!"

"You directly disobeyed your father and I."

"Well, if I'm already grounded for eternity, can Alex sleep in my room?"

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"It's not like anything would happen!"

"Sam, why aren't you wearing anything besides your bathrobe?"

"Shit."

"Language, Samantha."

"Damn."

"Samantha Carole!" Kurt yelled, his face increasing in red from rage.

"Hey, if I'm grounded for eternity, I might as well."

"Just go to bed. Alex, you're coming with me." Sam walked in front of her boyfriend.

"No, he's not! Daddy, did it ever occur to you that maybe we weren't going to have sex, and that we just wanted to sleep in the same room?" And even if we were, I'm old enough to make my own decisions! You need to cope with the fact that your little baby is 17!" Everyone was silent for a long time.

Kurt finally broke the silence. "Do you have condoms, Alex?" Alex replied with a swift nod of his head.

"And are you sure your ready, Sam?" Sam replied with another nod.

"You're still in trouble for disobeying, but we can deal with that in the morning. Alex can sleep in your room." Kurt silently walked back into his bedroom and went to sleep. He knew his little baby was no longer his little baby anymore, but he didn't care. Kurt Hummel had finally let go.


	31. Seth and Nate

AN: I just realized that, though Alex has two brothers, I have never written anything about them. I rectified that in this chapter. Here is Sam with her brother in law's Seth and Nate! This chapter takes place somewhere a few days after the incidents that occurred during chapter 15. Sam is 17. There will be another chapter after this.

Warning! This chapter contains underage drinking and talk about sex (like most of my chapters…. I have a dirty mind, but that's alright.)

More of my rambling. Yes, I am aware that I screwed up with math in one chapter. Yes, anonymous review, I can do math. I'm actually in the gifted math program at my school and have been since third grade. So, yeah, I can do math. I'm sorry that I am not 100% perfect. Also, anonymous review, if you don't like Klaine shippers, why are you reading a Klaine story?

Finally, this chapter has no Klaine. Sorry!

Sam had just collapsed down with a book on the plush, maroon couch. Both of her fathers were at work, and, for the first time in a long time, Sam sat down to have some alone time. However, the universe had another idea. Just as Samantha began to read, the doorbell rang. Sam groaned at the disturbance before running off to answer the door. She undid the lock, and opened the door to reveal Alex's brothers. Nate (18) was dressing in kaki shorts, and a cobalt blue polo. His blond hair swooped in front of his light brown eyes. Seth (20) was wearing skinny jeans, and a graphic tee. Seth had inherited his father's dark brown hair, and his mother's hazel eyes.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were with your dad at some father son bonding thing with Alex." Sam asked, as she rolled her eyes.

"No, dearest Samantha. Only Alex had to go to that. We're still here, and home from college with all the free time in the world." Seth replied.

"Why are you here? At my apartment, right now?"

"You see, we were going through out sweet, innocent little brother's room." Nate explained.

"Because that's not creepy at all." Sam retorted.

"It's our brotherly duty! Amidst the pairs of dirty underwear, guitar picks, and play boy magazines, we found this." Seth pulled out a small, cardboard box behind his back. Sam turned bright red upon reading the label. Somehow, Seth and Nate had found Alex's condom stash.

"Since you are probably the only girl in the world willing to fornicate with out brother-" Seth continued.

"Seth and I obviously inherited the looks in the family." Nate interrupted.

"By Seth and I you mean Seth. I could be a friken' Hollister model! But that's not the point. The point is that you defiled our little brother. Are your dads home right now?"

"No, they are not." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Good." Seth pulled a canvas bag put from behind him, and walked into the Hummel-Anderson apartment. First, Nate ran through the apartment, as if checking that the house was indeed empty. Seth pulled nine bottles of beer out of the bag, and set them in the fridge, before placing the remaining three bottles on the kitchen table.

"What the hell are you guys doing? How did you even get alcohol?"

"First of all, have you met our dad? Getting alcohol is not too tricky. Second of all, talking about my little brother and sex in the same sentence is not something that can be done sober."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said anything about discussing sex?"

"It has to be done." Seth and Nate each grabbed one of Sam's hands to drag her onto the couch. Both boys grabbed a beer. Sam looked at both of them before grabbing the beer that was remaining on the table.

"So, how was it?" Seth asked, as he cracked open the top of his bottle. Nate and Sam soon followed suit.

"I refuse to answer that question." Sam replied, taking a sip of her beer. Once the beverage hit her tongue, Sam made a face because of the taste.

"Never had beer before?"

"No, I had no desire to get in trouble for underage drinking."

"Ha! We spoiled that!" Nate yelled, causing Seth and Nate to high five. "Now, is he big, because we used to share a room, and I thought he was, but that was when he was seven, so I don't know."

"You guys are leaving my house now! Take the beer!" Sam went to the fridge and grabbed the beer, handing it to Seth. Both boys got the hint, and walked out the door.

"Nice seeing you again, Sam!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yes! Nice talk!" Nate said sarcastically. Sam shoved the door in her boyfriend's brother's faces.

(The night of the wedding)

"Here's the thing." Seth announced, holding a microphone, and standing in front of a long table. "Sam specifically forbade us from making a toast at this wedding."

"She literally came up to us three days ago and told us that 'even though we were best men we are not permitted to make a toast, because we have a tendency to say inappropriate things, and my grandma will be there.'" Nate added.

"So, we are not making a toast. We are simply going to say a few words about Sam and Alex, or Smalex, as we have named them, and if you would like to raise your glass at the end of it, so be it! I first met Sam when she was only a few months old. My parents were at the hospital giving birth to Alex, so I was staying at Kurt and Blaine's house. I was only three at the time, so I honestly do not remember it. Blaine later told me that I would not leave Sam's side the entire time, because I wanted to protect her. That's pretty much the way it has been my entire life. I've always kind of treated her like the little sister I've never had. I mean, there were a few times that I cut her doll's hair or stole her ice cream. I'm really sorry about that, by the way, Sam. Then, when Sam and Alex were both 15, I found out they were dating. I honestly didn't know how I felt about this. I was happy they were happy, but my over-protectiveness was kicking in. When Alex got home that night, I sat him down for a very long and awkward talk. I'm not sure if Alex ever told you about it, Sam, but we talked for at least an hour about respecting woman."

"Are you going to let me talk at all, Seth?" Nate interrupted.

"You can talk after I'm done! Is this alright, Sam?" Sam nodded from the other end of the table.

"Continue. It's been pretty appropriate so far." Sam commented. Seth continued.

"I thought everything was good for a couple years. Then, one day when Sam and Alex were both 17, I found an open box of condoms in Alex's room."

"Seth…"

"I promise. It'll stay appropriate. So, after finding these condoms, I grabbed Nate, and beer, and we walked to Kurt, Blaine, and Sam's apartment. I just wanted to make sure that Alex didn't pressure her. I guess Nate and I went about it the wrong way, because Samantha pushed us out of the apartment. Kurt and Blaine, we brought the alcohol. That's why there was a beer bottle in your trash can. Anyways, I'm so glad that you and Alex are getting married, so that you can be really be my little sister, Sam. Have a great life together, I love you both will my heart!" Seth finished speaking. Everyone applauded, as Nate took the microphone.

"Seth basically took everything I was going to say. You bastard! Just kidding. Anyways, Sam and Alex, you guys are perfect for each other, and I love you both! That's the end." Nate took a bow, before heading back to his seat.

"Thank you, Nate and Seth. Now all of the parents in the audience have the joy of explaining to their children what a condom is later. Hey, Mandy? Yeah, let Seth explain that one to the kids." Seth's wife smiled and nodded back at Sam. "Enjoy the night everyone! Let's get this party started!" The music began to play, and everyone took his or her place on the dance floor.

"Did you like that speech, Sam?"

"Much better than expected."


	32. Family

**AN: Howdy everybody! This chapter's kind of odd, but it was the only way I could think of to fill a prompt. Here you go! Please review, everybody! I'm 15 reviews away from 200, and this is the second to last chapter! **

**Lots Of Love, **

**Lifesjustducky**

"Samantha, get in here!" Blaine's voice calmly yelled. Sam set down her biology homework, and ran back to her father's office. Much to her dismay, Sam found her father, staring at the screen of Sam's laptop.

"What are you doing?" She immediately asked, as her thoughts drifted to what she was looking up on the Internet last night. The two times that she's had sex with Alex were great. Well, for him at least. Everyone always talked about how magical sex was, and Sam couldn't help but feel that she was missing something. So, she'd turned to her good friend Google, which provided her with a wealth of sex tips. And now, her father was most likely looking at her search history. Just peachy.

"I needed to borrow your laptop, and I found some very interesting things on your search history. Now, Sammy, you know that you can talk to Kurt and I about anything, even if you're having some…" Blaine winced. "Sex problems."

"It's not exactly the easiest thing to talk about with you guys!"

"I know." Blaine sighed. "That's why I called all of Daddy and me's old girlfriends, and the ones that live in New York wanted to have you over tonight to talk. I'll walk you over around six, okay?"

Sam was shocked at Blaine's response. "You're not mad." Blaine shook his head, causing the un-gelled curls in his hair to bounce up and down.

"I completely understand."

"Does Daddy need to know?" Sam asked.

"Daddy is in Ohio visiting Grandpa right?" Blaine and Sam both smiled. These two had a motto, 'What ever happens when Kurt's out of town, stays secret when Kurt's in town.' Normally, this referred to allowing Sam to eat more junk food, or meant that she could stay out a little bit later. Still, this was so much better. Avoiding Kurt's awkward rambling, was something that Sam had become very good at over the last 17 years.

0000

Around 6:15, Sam and Blaine walked into the apartment of Sam and Mercedes. Just as they entered, Sam (the man) was leaving with his daughter's, Chloe, Lilly, and Peyton. Blaine quickly decided to kiss Sam (his daughter) goodbye, and walk out with Sam, the one with a trouty mouth. After bidding farewell to her dad, Sam entered the apartment. She found Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana seated on various couches, and snacking. Other than Tina, who still resided in Ohio, and Quinn, who didn't want to know more about her son's personal life, the whole female gang was there.

"You can sit, Sam!" Rachel exclaimed, gesturing to the empty seat in between her and Mercedes. She was way to eager for this. "You all know why we're here, so let's start!" Rachel pulled out a black binder, and began to read from it. "Sexual intercourse is a-" Rachel frowned as Mercedes made a noise that interrupted her.

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to read out of a binder!" Mercedes grabbed the item away from Rachel. "Why don't you just tell us what's been going on, because we only know what Blaine told us?" Something about the way Mercedes smiled was very encouraging. Sam began to tell her story.

"Alex and I have had sex twice now, and it's been really great both times, but I feel like I'm missing something, because it really doesn't feel that great, and it's supposed to be magical, right?" Sam let all of it out in one giant, blurred sentence. She then realized how much she had revealed, and immediately clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Alright, I'm just going to be a good person here. You're using protection, right?" Santana asked. Sam nodded.

"You really don't have to help me with this." Sam tried to explain. "I looked every thing up, and I really think that I know what the problem was. I'm fine now."

"Hell no, Sam!" Mercedes replied. "You are not going to get off that easily."

"Wait, that's why we're here right," Brittany questioned, with an ever-present look of confusion on her face. "Because Sammy can't get off." There was an unspoken unanimous decision to ignore the blonde girl, and move on.

"I think I know the problem, Sammy." Santana interjected. "When I was in high school, I had sex with a bunch of guys, because I never really got the feeling that I was supposed to. That was, until I had sex with Britt for the first time." The Latina girl grabbed her wife's hand and squeezed it tightly as she talked.

"I'm not a lesbian, Santana." Sam stated.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, once again flipping through her binder. "That would explain the problem."

"I'm pretty sure. I love Alex, a lot."

"It's always a possibility." Santana replied. "Let me know if you need anything!"

"Alright, now that we've eliminated that as a possibility, let's see what else the binder says…" Rachel continued to look through her oh so beloved binder.

"Rachel, binders cannot talk!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I know what can…." Santana wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Everyone just stared at the woman for a few seconds, before Sammy developed the courage to speak up. After all, Santana could be very scary.

"Umm… Santana, I don't think that makes sense…." She mumbled.

"Whatever." She grabbed Brittany's hand and began to drag the blonde towards the door. "Sorry, we gotta go. Bye, girls!"

"Hope you can get off, Sammy!" Brittany waved goodbye as she and Santana left the apartment, to, presumably, go have sex. At first, when Brittany and Santana announced that they were not going to have any children, the entire glee club was shocked. A few months later, however, this decision made perfect sense. After their wedding, the couple became even more irresponsible, if that was even possible. At times, Kurt and Blaine were jealous of their crazy lifestyle, but they would soon return home, see Sam's smiling face, and know that they made the right decision.

"Back to the problem at hand, you need to make sure that you're properly lubricated before any penetration takes place, or the entering member may cause discomfort." Rachel explained. Before she could continue, Mercedes snatched the binder out of her hands, and threw it across the room.

"No more binder. EVER!" The African-American woman yelled. "Sam, here's the deal. If you love Alex, and Alex loves you, then it will get better. Sex is always uncomfortable the first few times, but it will start to feel better every time. Rachel and I both married our high school sweethearts, trust me, the way we had sex the first time is completely different then how we have sex now." Rachel nodded, confirming Mercedes words.

"Even though I'm forever disturbed, thank you." Sam ran up and hugged Mercedes and Rachel.

"Don't even mention it, sweetheart.

0000

"No, guys. I appreciate your concern for my daughter, but I'm fairly certain that that will not be necessary or helpful." Blaine said to the four men that had suddenly bombarded into his apartment. Only three more days, then Kurt would be home, and all this madness would end. Luckily, all the Glee guys were still slightly terrified of Kurt, so requests like this were never, well, requested.

"C'mon, Kurt! I know that Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana talked to Sam about her relationship issues. We just want her to get advice from a man's point of view!" Sam (The male one) tried to explain.

"That's what I'm for!" Blaine rebutted. "She has two dads to offer her advice from a male point of view!"

"No offense, Blaine, but you've never had sex with a girl." Puck elaborated. "You're not going to be much help to her, with how to have sex with a straight boy."

"Please, Blaine." Finn added. "We just want to take her out to dinner tonight, and talk with her." Blaine gave up. What's the worst that could happen?

0000

"Okay, Sam, talk." Artie said, as soon as the group was seated around the table. Puck, Sam (The man), Finn, and Artie were sitting on one side, all-staring down at Samantha, who was sitting across from them.

"What?" She asked. When she came home from school, the men had cornered her, and dragged her out to dinner. Samantha still had no idea as to what was going on.

"We know what happened, with Alex, and what you were talking about with the girls yesterday, and we wanted to offer you some advice." Finn said, in between bites of bread.

"Thanks guys, but I really don't need this. We covered everything yesterday. I'm really okay. Can we just sit here, and talk about sports like usual?" Samantha begged. She really did not want to have this conversation again.

"Sammy, Mercedes told me what you talked about. You definitely did not cover everything." Sam Evans said. The rest of the group nodded.

"Now, the thing is that it's all about foreplay." Puck explained. "It just heightens the whole experience." Suddenly, Samantha concocted a plan. If she had to endure this again, at least she could bring her boyfriend along for the ride.

"Hey, Puck, have you talked to Alex about all of this?" She asked, smirking.

"You're right! This is his problem too!" Puck realized, grabbing his car keys. "Wait, I'll have him here in five minutes."

True to his word, five minutes later, Puck arrived at the restaurant, dragging Alex along with him. After greeting Sam with a kiss, Alex quickly sat down to face the four men.

"Alex, we've brought you here because you and Sam are having relationship problems." Puck said, with that stupid grin on his face.

"We are?" Alex asked. This was news to him. Usually Sam was really good about telling him when she was upset about something.

"Tell him, Sam!" Artie exclaimed.

"It's just that, when we have sex…" Sam was suddenly aware of the adults that were listing in on their conversation. She began to whisper. "It's great, but it just doesn't really… feel right, you know?" Alex immediately kissed his girlfriend passionately. He then pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy." Alex whispered genuinely. "I wish you would've told me sooner, but I'll focus more on you next time, I promise."

"It's going to be okay, Alex. You know what they say, practice makes perfect." Sam kissed Alex again. Artie, Puck, Sam, and Finn suddenly realized that their help was not needed. In fact, they all felt kind of stupid.

In the end, Sam was grateful that she had these people in her life. They were crazy, and they caused such awkward situations, but they were her family. And what's a good family if you don't have Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Sam, Rachel, Mike, Tina, Finn, Puck and Quinn there to support you everyday of your life?


	33. Party Time!

"So, I have the guest list for my sleepover birthday party next week." Sam said cautiously. She knew her fathers would never approve. The teenager handed both Blaine and Kurt a copy of the paper.

"Alright, Lilly, Chris, Maddie, Leah, Izzy…" Kurt's voice began to trail off. "Sammy, you cannot have Alex, and Matt. Also, who is Connor?"

"Connor is one of my best guy friends." Sam explained. "He's dating Lilly."

"That makes me feel so much better about the situation. I'm fine with Chris, since he's gay, and your cousin, but you are not allowed to invite his boyfriend, your boyfriend, and your best friends boyfriend to a sleepover!" Kurt continued to freak out. "What kind of father would I be if I allowed that to happen?"

"An amazing one. Dad, what do you think?"

"I don't know. I mean, if the boys slept in a different room, and we made sure they stayed there, I don't think that it would be a problem."

"Matt and Chris are both guys, dear." Kurt retorted.

"Chris sleeps with the girls, Matt sleeps with the guys." Kurt rolled his eyes, before he replied.

"Fine. But at 11:00, you must be in the appropriate rooms!"

"12:00."

"10:00"

"11:45"

"11:30"

"Fine." Sam gave up.

"Don't think we won't be checking to make sure everyone is in their proper rooms several times during the night!" Kurt shouted, as Sam strode off into her room, to invite her friends

0000

"Welcome to the party, guys!" Sam said, as she welcomed her guests into the home.

"I'm really excited, babe." Alex replied, giving Sam a kiss and some suggestive eyebrows, which ceased immediately as Kurt and Blaine entered the room.

"Sit, children." Kurt said in a commanding (and scary!) tone. Every teen in the room sat. "So, I think all of you are aware that I am Kurt's father. Blaine is her other father. We agreed that all of you could stay here because we believed that all of you are mature young adults and could behave as such. "

Blaine picked up where Kurt left off. "That being said we have a couple of rules that you must abide by. First, by 11:30, Connor, Alex, and Matt must be in the boy's room, which is the guest room. Sam, Lilly, Chris, Maddie, Izzy, and Leah should be in Sam's room. We will check."

Kurt continued. "Blaine and I are going out to dinner, but we will be back by 10:00. At that time, we will have cake, and open presents. In the time that my husband and I are gone, there will be no drinking."

"No drugs." Blaine added.

"And most of all, no sex!"

"Or anything else that could get you arrested! Behave yourself!" Blaine said, as he and Kurt walked out the door, and slammed it shut. After making sure they were gone, Sam began to scream.

"It's party time!"

**Three Hours Later…**

"Okay, Sammy, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" She replied to Chris's question.

"Which one of your dads do you like more?"

"I don't know!" San answered, exasperated by the question. "It depends on the day I guess."

"That most definitely not a good answer!" Izzy said spastically. "Pick one!"

"I have no idea! I guess Blaine's more chill, but I love Kurt so much. It's just really hard to decide." Sam hoped this would silence the crowd.

"Whoa." Chris said in shock.

"What?" The entire group said in unison.

"I've never heard you call your dads by their first names before…." Chris stated in complete shock. Matt quickly slapped his boyfriend's knee, before kissing him. After a few more rounds, it was Alex's turn. He choose dare.

"Alright…" Matt pondered for a while, before thinking of the perfect dare. "Put a condom on a banana, then give it a blowjob!" The entire group giggled, well, except Alex.

"What the hell? Seriously, first of all, I didn't bring any condoms." Alex hoped this would make this dare disappear.

"You didn't bring condoms to a sleepover at your girlfriends house?" Lilly questioned.

"Well, I figured that Kurt and Blaine would never let Sam and I sleep in the same room. Seriously, we're going to be married with children, and we still won't be allowed to sleep in the same room." Alex rolled his eyes as he spoke. He loved Sam, and he loved her fathers, but they could be a tad overprotective at times.

"Anyways, I figured that, if by some miracle Sam and I could sleep in the same room, I felt like she wouldn't want to loose her virginity with a bunch of other people in the room." Sam turned bright red. "I'm much more romantic then that."

"Hey Alex, honey." Sam said, anger evident in her voice. "Do you remember when we decided that we weren't going to talk about our love life in front of other people?"

"Wait, you guys seriously haven't done it yet?" Chris asked.

"You have been dating for such a long time." Matt added.

"Drop it." Sam growled. It wasn't spoken of again.

"So, I guess I can't do the dare…" Alex grinned like the Cheshire cat and shrugged.

"Just do it without a condom!" Leah shouted. The crowd all cheered, as Alex stood up to get a banana.

The banana was halfway into Alex's mouth, when the familiar click of the door unlocking filled the room.

"Everyone better be dressed!" Kurt yelled, entering the apartment. Blaine quickly followed.

"Alex, if you're gay, then you should really not be dating my daughter." Blaine gestured to the banana, which was still partially inside the boy's mouth. Alex quickly removed it, and threw it as far away as possible.

"Truth or dare!" Alex shrieked, not really thinking about his words. "Matt dared me to give it a blow job! I'm not gay!"

"I guess I'm not eating that for breakfast tomorrow…" Blaine grabbed the banana, and disposed of it in the nearest trash can. "Okay, it's 10:00, so we'll do presents, cake, and then you guys can pick out a movie to watch."

After opening seven presents, (Alex said he would give Sam her present later, but it wasn't anything inappropriate, he assured Kurt and Blaine), and lots of cake and ice cream, the teenagers settled down to watch Mean Girls. The dads decided that they could leave the room, to return in a few hours. Well, that was the plan, anyways. Unfortunately, Kurt and Blaine were both extremely tired, and they quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep…

0000

"Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt frantically shook his husband. "It's four in the morning! Oh my god we're the worst parents ever!"

"Don't just sit there! Let's go!" Blaine shouted, as he ran towards the door. First he saw Leah, Maddie, and Izzy lying side by side in the living room. He continued to look around, and found Connor asleep, with Lilly lying on top him, both fully clothed. Next, he saw Chris, who was curled up against Matt. Finally, he spotted his daughter, who had fallen asleep holding hands with Alex. As he finished surveying the room, Kurt snuck up behind him, and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Should we make them go to their rooms?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled, and shook his head.

"This is way to cute to break up." He sighed, before dragging Kurt back to their bedroom.

"Are they gone?" Alex whispered to his girlfriend as the door to the bedroom closed. Sam nodded. "I love you, Sammy."

"I love you, Alex."

**AN: I love Sex. (That's Sam and Alex's couple name, I'm not a complete perv!) Anyways, I have a dream. I want to get 200 reviews on this story. I'm almost there, so if you could leave me a review, I would love you forever and ever and ever! PLEASE REVIEW! Baby Sam will come give you a hug if you review. First person to review can give me a one-shot prompt, and I'll write it and dedicate it to you! **

**While you're add it, you should follow me on twitter My name is Aweebitinsane, and I will occasionally post funny/witty things. **

**Lots of Love**

**Megan **


	34. Prom

Age 18

Sam emerged from her room crying. Her hair was badly placed in curlers, and she had a drip of blood running down her left leg.

"Daddy, I need help." She meekly announced, interrupting her father's breakfast time.

"What do you need, princess?" Kurt responded, setting down his bowl of raisin bran.

"Prom is in 3 hours, Leah and Chris were supposed to come over so we could get ready together, but they bailed. I have no one to do my hair, and I cut myself shaving." Sam's complaints came out as one long, jumbled word, but miraculously, Kurt understood every word of it.

"I can help, Sammy. It's going to be okay." Kurt grabbed a band-aid from the medicine cabinet, and applied it to his daughter's leg. She smiled, grabbed her father, and dragged him into her bedroom.

"How do you want your hair to look?" Kurt asked, as his daughter sat down at her vanity.

"I don't care, just make it look pretty."

"No problem." Kurt grabbed a hairbrush, and got to work. "So, do you want to be homecoming queen?"

"Not really. I really want Chris and Matt (Chris's boyfriend) to get it."

"Homecoming Kings? I've done that."

"Really?"

"Well, not technically. Finn and Quinn got it, even though they weren't going out, and so they gave it to me and your father."

"That's awesome." Kurt smiled, and grabbed a curling iron. 20 minutes later, Sam's hair looked beautiful.

"It looks amazing, Daddy! Thank you!" Sam screamed, wrapping her father into a big hug.

"Hey, what are daddies for?"

2.5 hours later, Sam finally emerged from her bedroom. She was wearing

An emerald green gown that hung off one shoulder. Half of her auburn hair was pulled back, while the other half trailed down in gentle ringlets.

"You look beautiful, Sammy!" Blaine exclaimed, upon seeing his daughter. There was a knock on the door. Blaine opened it to reveal Alex.

"Sam, you look…Wow…" Alex stuttered.

"Thanks, I think?"

"That's a compliment in boy language, Sam." Puck added. There was another knock on the door, this time to reveal Chris and Matt. After the couples took around 3 million pictures, Blaine spoke up.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Alex is driving us to prom. Then, after prom, all for of us are coming back her, where we will all crash."

"No alcohol?"

"No alcohol, Dad."

"No drugs?"

"No drugs, Dad."

"No sex?" Sam exchanged a glance with Alex, who was moving his eyebrows suggestively.

"No sex. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, have fun!"

"No alcohol, no drugs, no sex, how are we supposed to have fun?" Alex muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Alex!"

"It's a joke, Mr. H!"

"Sure, sure." With that, the teenagers strode out of the apartment. Kurt began to hum the Abba song 'Slipping Through My Fingers.'

"Really, Kurt?" Blaine sighed.

"I've been wanting to sing that song all day! It fits the situation!"

"She's going to prom! Not getting married!"

"Oh shush! Can you think of a better song to sing for this occasion?"

"Why does their need to be a song?"

"Blaine, you have known me for 30 years. Do I really need to explain why there must be a song!"

"Sometimes I wonder why I feel in love with you." Blaine joked.

"Let's see… Was it my wit?" Blaine shook his head. "My charm?" Blaine, again, shook his head. "My hair?" Blaine shook his head.

"It was most definitely your sexy faces."

"The ones that made me look like I was passing gas?"

"Exactly."


	35. A Proposal

Age 21

A very nervous looking Alex arrived at the front door of the Hummel-Anderson apartment. He carefully knocked. Blaine answered.

"Hey, Alex! What's up?"

"Uhh…Can I talk to you and Kurt?" Alex stuttered.

"Sure. Come on in, I'll get him. KUUUURT!" Kurt arrived in the living room moments later. Alex gestured for them to sit down on the couch. The men obliged.

"Well, as you know, Sam and I have been dating for 5 years for now. I love her so much, and I want to ask her to marry me." Kurt and Blaine just starred at Alex.

"You guys are 21." Kurt finally broke the silence.

"I know we are young, but I know that I'm going to marry her eventually. Why wait?"

"Because you guys are only 21!"

"Sam told me that you guys got married when you were 22."

"That was different." Kurt explained.

"How?"

"I don't know, it just was!"

"Can I please have your permission?"

"You really love her?" Blaine asked.

"Yes."

"And you promise not to hurt her?" Kurt added.

"I would never." Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance.

"You have our permission."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alex jumped up and hugged the men.

"So, how are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know, yet."

"Better make it theatrical." Kurt suggested.

"Yeah, she takes after her daddy." Blaine added, gesturing to Kurt.

"I have an idea! Thanks so much, Kurt and Blaine." Alex jumped up and ran out of the apartment.

One week later, Kurt and Blaine received a call from Sam. Kurt answered the phone.

"Daddy, he proposed!" Sam screamed into the telephone.

"That's amazing! How did he do it?" Kurt faked being surprised.

"He took me park where he asked me out in the first place. He had 'Will You Marry Me?' written in rose petals. It was so romantic."

"I'm glad. Did you say yes?"

"Of course! We've been dating for five years!"

"When are you guys going to get married?"

"We're going to wait 'till after college, just because of the stress of planning and everything, speaking of which, I was talking to Auntie Rachel-"

"You told Rachel before you told us?"

"Don't act like Alex didn't come to you last week and ask permission."

"You know how I love theatricality."

"Yes, I take after you. Anyways, she told me that you planned her and Uncle Finn's wedding. Will you be my wedding planner?"

"I'd love too!"

"Good! Well, I'm going to call a bunch of other people. Bye, Daddy!"

"Bye, princess." Kurt set down the phone. "Blaine! He did it!"

"Really? That was fast! I thought it would take his a couple of weeks to get up the courage."

"Nope. That was just you."

"Hey, I only waited six months between getting permission from your dad and asking you."

"It's okay. I forgive you for that."

"Good."

"6 months, Blaine!"


	36. College

AN: I know nothing about college, so I kinda made this up. This goes back to when Sam is 19, btw.

Nobody in the Hummel-Anderson home slept the night before Sam left for college. The alarm clock went off, and the family rushed to the airport. After a twenty-minute delay, Kurt, Blaine, and Sam boarded the plane. Five hours later, they landed in LA, and drove to the UCLA campus. Blaine parked the car, and Sam and Kurt moseyed over to a large booth that read 'freshman.'

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my daughter Samantha Hummel–Anderson. She's starting school here today, as a freshman. She's going to major in social work." Kurt said to the lady seated at the booth.

"I'm sorry. My father likes to ramble. I'm Sam. Do you have my housing information, and all that stuff?"

"Yes. Right here. You're in the East Dorms right over there. All your rooming stuff and class information is in there." The woman said, while filing his nails. She had obviously given this speech several times in the last hour. She handed Sam a filled manila folder, which Kurt immediately stole. Sam rolled her eyes, and stole it back.

"Thanks so much." Sam smiled genuinely at the woman. At this, the woman stopped filing her nails and smiled back. One remarkable thing about Samantha was her intoxicating smile. Everyone who saw it was forced to smile back.

"Daddy! Can you stop being so embarrassing?" Sam asked as soon as her and father would out of earshot.

"It's my job to embarrass you, Sam! Now, let's wait for Blaine and then we'll go get your dorm ready." As if on command, Blaine walked up and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Did you embarrass her?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "Good work, honey!" Kurt and Blaine did an extraordinarily long handshake. Sam knew that they did this whenever they wanted to kiss in public, as not to offend anyone, but that did not change the embarrassment caused by the sight of your two grown fathers doing a hand shake they made in high school."

"Can we please just go to my dorm?" Kurt and Blaine shrugged, and walked off to Sam's dorm. When they opened the door, however, they were unpleasantly surprised. The room was an average dorm room, really. It had two beds, two desks, two closets, and a door, which presumably lead to a bathroom. The room itself was not a shock. The left side of the room was. It was covered in black posters from heavy metal concerts. Skull sheets and lights adorned the bed, next to where a bedside table covered in yellow caution tape sat. On the bedside table, something burning was sitting in a dish that Blaine could guess was not just a candle. A short girl with hot pink hair was sitting at the desk, typing a laptop. Her outfit looked much like something that Tina might have worn in high school, although the chains and other accessories gave it a much darker feel. Blaine and Kurt exchanged a nervous look before Sam began to introduce herself.

"Hi! I'm Sam Hummel-Anderson. I think we're dorm mates." Sam smiled. Apparently, there was one person in this world who could resist Sam's infectious smile. She was seated in that very room. The girl groaned before turning around to fully face Sam.

"I'm Iz. It's not Isabella, It's not Bella, It's not Izzy. It's just Iz. Here's the deal. We just don't talk to each other, and if I hang a black ribbon on the door, it means I'm with a guy, and you just need to go away. You'll have to find someplace to go. This is the last time I ever talk to you. Deal?" Sam looked up at her father's before responding.

"Oh well, I was hoping that we would become friends. I'm still hoping that we will, but I understand if you don't want to be my friend. As for the ribbon system, my boyfriend, Alex, also goes to school here, so maybe we could make that work both ways?"

Iz grunted a 'Fine' before turning back to her computer. Sam, Kurt, and Blaine quickly unpacked all of Sam's various items, and set up her dorm room. Soon enough, it was time for Kurt and Blaine to hop on a plane back to New York. Sam walked them out of the dorm to say goodbye.

"Bye, Dads." Sam said, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Sammy. That's my job. We'll be back here in a month for parents weekend." Blaine said, pulling Sammy into a tight hug. Kurt was about to speak up, but he was crying too hard to talk. "Sammy, I know that Alex lives in the dorm across the street, but try to study hard. Don't study to hard, though. Have fun, and call us every week if possible. I love you, princess." Sam turned to Kurt and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Sammy."

"Thanks for being the best daddies ever. I love you both so much. See you in a month!" Sam said as she let go of Kurt. Both dads were in tears at this point. They waved goodbye, and their daughter ran into her dorm building. Kurt broke down in tears.

"She's all grown up, Blaine." Kurt sobbed as he laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. Suddenly, Blaine's phone buzzed with a text from Sam.

'Dad, please take Daddy somewhere else. You're embarrassing me. Lots of love, Sam' Read the text.

Deciding not to tell Kurt about the text, Blaine began to walk away from the dorm and to his car.

"Yeah, Kurt. She's all grown up."


	37. The Wedding

**AN: Oh goodness. I'm so sorry. It has been way too long since I've updated this story. This update is also kind of crappy and really short. I'm really sick of writing this story, so this is the second to last chapter. (You can skip this if you want. Just rambling about my life.) School, and a bunch of other crap happen. I had to memorize all the books of the bible for confirmation (Pointless, right?), and about 12 pages from the Small Catechism. Then. I had to right down 20 facts about Martin Luther. Why do I have a feeling that my pastor won't be too thrilled with my answers? Hmmm… Maybe it's because most of them were about how Martin Luther was a big anti-Semitist. Oops. Needless to say, I think confirmation is stupid. Anyways, enjoy the wedding of Sam Hummel-Anderson and Alex Puckerman**

**Age 23**

"Kuuuurt!" Blaine's voice echoed across the banquet hall, where Kurt was fixing a floral bouquet that Finn had gracefully knocked over before taking a seat.

"What! Non-family members will arrive any minute now, and Gigantor knocked over the bouquet!" An irritated Kurt called back.

"Your daughter needs you. This is her wedding, remember?" Kurt dropped the bouquet and ran off to the dressing room where Sam was preparing. Kurt found his daughter seated in front of a vanity, brushing her hair. Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes were fussing over Sam's dress and make-up, while Chris, and several other of Sam's friends were standing out of the way, in an attempt to avoid the frenzy of three melodramatic middle-aged women. Sam was staring at the mirror, with a veil in her hand.

"Sammy-baby, what do you need?"

"Veil, daddy!" Sam held up the white fluffy veil. Kurt smiled, as he grabbed the veil, and carefully placed it among the auburn curls hanging loosely off Sam's scalp.

"Mercedes, time check!" Sam yelped.

"Ten minutes 'till go!"

"Daddy, do you want to get Dad in here so we can have an intense emotional discussion. We haven't had one in, like, two weeks." Sam said sarcastically, with a smirk spread across her face.

"Oh, you know you love all of the emotional moments we had when you were growing up." Kurt replied.

"Let's go with that. Can someone please get Dad? And can everyone else leave the room? Thanks guys." Everyone except Kurt and Sam shuffled out of the room. A few seconds later, Blaine appeared in the doorway.

"8 minutes until go time. Are you ready?" Blaine asked.

"I can't wait." Sam responded. Kurt began to cry. "Really, Daddy?"

"I'm just really happy you found someone as lovely as Alex. He's really great, and you're really great, and Blaine's really great, and…" Kurt's speech was interrupted by loud sobs.

"What your daddy is trying to say," Blaine interjected. "Is that we love you so much, and we can't wait for Alex to become our son. Are you ready to walk down the aisle, princess?" Sam nodded. "Good, because I think the bridesmaids have started walking."

"Is my hair perfect?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely. Alex will love it." Kurt commented, as he hooked his arm with Sam's. Blaine followed suit, hooking his arm with Sam's free arm. Together, the trio walked out of the dressing room, and into the foyer of the church. Since Sam wasn't brought up with any religion, and Alex was brought up very catholic, the young couple decided to get married in a catholic church. Sam looked around the church. Her dad's entire old glee club was there. Will and Emma were sitting in the middle pew, arms wrapped around each other. Seated next to them were Finn and Rachel. Rachel's head was resting on Finn's large shoulder. In the pew across from Finchel sat Brittany and Santana. According to her father's, in senior year, Santana and Brittany both came out and began dating soon after that. Soon, her glaze switched over to Alex, who was standing nervously at the alter. The designated song began to play, causing Sam to glance over at each of her father's and begin walking down the aisle. Sam was no longer Kurt and Blaine's baby girl. She was Alex's.


	38. Grandparents!

AN: It's a Klaine grandchild! Anyways, Sam's pregnancy is going to be split into a few chapters. Also, I'm not an expert on pregnancy. Things might be wrong. I'm sorry.

Age 25

"Alex! Get your ass in here!" Sam screamed from inside the bathroom of their studio apartment. Sam was working as a guidance counselor in a middle school, and Alex was an architect.

"I thought you liked to be alone it the bathroom?" Alex questioned.

Sam groaned at her husband's adorable stupidity. "Just get in here!" Alex rushed off to the bathroom, to find his wife hunched over the toilet seat, with a little stick in hand.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, causing Sam to hold up six different pregnancy tests, all reading positive.

"I'm pretty sure. What the hell do we do? I just started this job, which barely pays, and you're almost never home." Sam burst into tears.

"Shhh…Sammy, we can do this. We can figure it out."

"I can't take off that much time from work."

"It'll work out. Kurt only has to go to the studio a few times a week, and Blaine is at home most of the time working on his next novel. I'm sure they would be glad to watch this baby. Plus, my mom has pretty flexible hours, and my dad-"

"Hold it. Your dad is never coming near our child."

"He raised me, and I turned out all right."

"Sure."

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Alex?"

"We're going to be kick ass parents."

(2 weeks later)

"Dads, I'm pregnant." Sam announced over dinner one night with Kurt and Blaine present. Kurt began to scream, while Blaine burst into tears.

"That's great, Sammy, but aren't you both a tad young?"

"The baby was not completely planned, I'll admit, but we can make it work." Alex spoke up.

"How far along are you?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, so I guess we'll find out then."

"Can I come?" Kurt asked.

Blaine had a better idea. "You're probably busy tomorrow. Why don't I come with you?"

"I think Alex and I are just going to go to the first one. We'll bring videotape, I promise. Deal?"

"Fine." Kurt and Blaine grunted in unison.

(1 day later)

"Well, there is the baby." The doctor said, as he moved the remote over Sam's abdomen. "And there is the other one."

"Wait, the other one, like two?"

"Congratulations. You're having twins." Alex collapsed on to the tile floor.

"He does that a lot. It's okay." Sam reassured the doctor.

"It's actually pretty common reaction for first time fathers. You're about four weeks along. I will want to see you again in about a two months. Until then, just try to avoid lots of stress, no drinking, no smoking or drugs, moderate physical activity, and you'll be fine." The doctor handed Sam videotape with the ultra sound on it. Alex suddenly stood up, and rubbed his head.

"Did I miss anything?" Alex asked.

"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman." The doctor laughed as he said goodbye to the young couple, and walked out the door.

"Twins, Alex." Sam explained.

"Like two?"

"That's generally the meaning of twins." Alex collapsed on the floor again.

(1 week later)

"Hello, Samantha. I feel like we haven't seen you in forever!" Quinn exclaimed as she stroked Puck's baldhead. In senior year, Puck manned up, shaved his Mohawk, and asked out his baby mamma. Quinn said yes. Starting a young marriage at 23, Puck and Quinn had three sons, Seth, Nathaniel, and Alex, who was the youngest.

"Alex wanted to come with me, but he was really busy. I wanted to drop by to let you know that I'm pregnant…with twins."

Quinn shrieked, then began to cry. Puck gave Sam a fist bump, and said 'Good job.'

"You're going be a grandma, Quinn!" Puck said, nudging his wife.

"You're going to be a grandpa, Puck!" Quinn nudged him back.

"Grandma!" Puck lightly pushed Quinn.

"Grandpa!"

"Grandma!"

"Grandpa!"

"Well, I have to go to work. I'll call you later, Quinn. Bye!" Sam began to walk out of the room.

"Grandma!"

"Grandpa!

"Grandma!"

"Okay, I'm leaving now." Sam walked out the door, Puck and Quinn still yelling their new names in the background.

(1 day later)

"Sam, have you been gaining weight?" Chris asked one of his longest friends. Sam had invited Chris to go out to dinner with her, where she planned to tell him that she was pregnant. It was almost dessert, and for some reason, Sam just hadn't been able to break the news.

"I don't think so, Chris."

"Do you want me to order you a beer?"

"No, thank you."

"Sam, I must say, your boobs are looking great!"

"Who told you I was pregnant?"

"Alex. But, I wanted you to tell me."

"Well, Chris, I'm pregnant, with twins."

"That's amazing, Sam! What are doing about names?"

"I don't know! I just found out these things were inside of me about two weeks ago!"

"Ya know, I really like the name Chris for a boy."

"Really, Chris, I had no idea you would like that name." Sam said sarcastically. "No! We are not naming our child after you!"

"Why not? Am I not a fantastic role model?" Chris questioned.

"Let's see, you are 25, jobless with a major in philosophy, and have been in a relationship with the same guy since you were 17, with no signs of commitment. Why would we name our child after you?"

"And that's the pregnancy hormones kicking in."

"Sorry, Chris. I'm just super tired and I really want sushi with chocolate ice cream!" Sam began to sob.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Here we go."


	39. Our Baby grand Girl

"Alex! I want sushi and chocolate ice cream!" Sam screamed.

"Sammy, we're all out, and I need to go to work." Alex said, grabbing his briefcase and walking towards the door.

"Are you seriously going to work? Look at me! I'm about to pop!" Sam gestured to her enormous stomach.

"You've been saying that for a week. I have to go to work, baby! If you're giving birth, call me."

"Fine. You'd better pick up, or so help me god, I will…"

"I love you, Sammy! Bye!" Alex shoved the door on his way out. Sam, disgruntled, put her feet on the coffee table, and began to watch a mindless romantic comedy, before slowly drifting off to sleep…

Three hours later, Sam awoke to a pain in her abdomen. Somehow, she knew this was it. She was going into labor. Quickly, she grabbed her cell phone and pressed one, Alex's speed dial. Sam called her husband four times. He did not pick up. Sam then dialed both of her father's. Finally, Kurt answered.

"DAAADY! I'M GOING INTO LABOR AND ALEX ISN'T ANSWERING HIS PHONE!" Sam screamed.

"I'll be there in a second!" Kurt yelled back. A few minutes later, Kurt pushed open the door to his daughter's apartment. (He had a key)

"Sam, I'll drive you, let's go!" Kurt grabbed his daughter's hand and led her to his car, where Blaine was waiting.

"God! Where is Alex! These babies aren't waiting for him!" Sam screamed, attempting to sit up in her hospital bed. Rachel pushed her back down.

"He'll be here. These things always work themselves out." Rachel stated calmly.

"DAD! GET ME ICE CHIPS!" Sam screamed in response.

"Sammy, you might want to calm down a little bit." Blaine advised.

"Blaine, have you ever been through child birth." Rachel asked, causing Blaine to shake his head. "Exactly. Get Sam some damn ice chips!"

"Thanks, Auntie Rachel."

"Don't worry about it, Sam. Dads are just so unhelpful when in comes to giving birth."

"Tell me about it. AHHHHH! Where the hell is Alex? He promised he would be here! I hate him for doing this to me!" A few seconds later, Alex rushed into the room, flowers in hand. Everyone in the room gave him a death stare, even the nurses.

"Where were you?" Sam screamed the question on everybody's mind.

"I got you flowers…" Alex responded meekly.

"That doesn't change the fact that you almost missed the birth of your children!" All yelling ceased as the doctor walked into the small, cream-colored room.

"Alright, Sam. You're fully dilated. Are you ready to have these babies?" The doctor asked.

"AHHHHH!" Sam screamed in pain.

"That's pregnant lady for yes." Alex said, elbowing Blaine, who quickly moved away.

"Now's not the time for humor, Alexander!" Sam slapped her husband, before the nurse pulled her back into bed.

"You can start to push on three, Ms. Puckerman." The doctor said. "One…two…three. Push!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! I hate you, Alex Puckerman!" Sam tried to slap Alex again, but the nurse caught her. Four excruciatingly painful hours later, the first twin was almost out.

"Alex, we are never having sex again! This is your entire fault! You convinced me to go out drinking the night this happened!"

"Babe, your dads are in the room."

"Sam, three more pushes and baby number one will be out!" The doctor informed.

"Crap. There are two of these things!"

"One! Two! I can see the head!" The doctor exclaimed. "It's out! Congratulations! You've given birth to a baby girl!" The room soon filled with screams.

"That's not a girl! I see its thingie!"

"Sam, that's the umbilical cord."

"Oh." Sam took a moment to look around the room. Rachel was hugging Kurt, and Blaine, who were both in tears. Alex held tightly to Sam's hand, which dripped sweat.

"We have another one coming. Are you ready to push again?" The doctor asked.

"Do I really have a choice?" Sam responded sarcastically.

"Nope. Push." A few moments later, the doctor held up a newborn baby boy, who was screaming with the vocal power of both his grandpas combined.

"Congratulations. A baby boy and a baby girl. Who is cutting the umbilical cord?"

"Can I do it?" Alex begged.

"Go ahead." Alex grinned as he cut the umbilical cord of both babies.

"Dad, Daddy, Auntie Rachel, can you guys leave the room so we can discuss names? I love you." Sam burst into tears. Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel quietly exited the room.

"We have children, Alex."

"We're parents, Sam."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Don't start this. I want to hold my babies."

"Do you want the boy, or the girl?"

"I'll take the boy. I can just tell he's going to be a mommy's boy." Alex handed Sam a small, blue bundle.

"Names." Alex stated.

"I think we should do middle names after people in our lives, and pick names we really like for the first names."

"I'm going to assume we're naming them after Rachel, and your dads?"

"Please?"

"Do you like Morgan for a girl?" Alex suggested.

"Morgan Rachel. I love it."

"And for the boy?"

"What about Jacob? Jacob Kurtis Blaine Puckerman."

"It's long, but I like it."

Meanwhile, in the waiting room…

"We're grandparents, Kurt."

"I'm going to be so overprotective of that girl…" Kurt added.

"More than you were with Sam?"

"You betcha."

"Poor girl." Blaine sighed.

"What did you just say?" Kurt snapped.

"Nothing." Blaine said, covering his mouth. Kurt leaned back to rest on his husband of twenty-five years.

"That's what I thought."

AN: Well, it's over! Thanks to everyone who has kept up with this story, and especially to those who reviewed! Seriously, you guys are the best! Since I am finally done with this, I'm going to tackle a story that isn't 100% fluff! It's gonna be a change, I know. I have two options.

A suicidal girl joins glee club, and befriends Rachel, I'm thinking she would end up going out with Artie.

A glee/Harry Potter cross over, Klaine-centric.

Let me know what you think in your reviews!

Love you all,

Lifesjustducky


	40. Forever

**AN: Sadly, this is going to be the final chapter of Our Baby Girl. I can't even express my thanks to everyone who kept up with this story. The final chapter is based off a book that is very near and dear to my heart. It's called Love You, Forever by Robert Munsch. My mom read it to me all the time when I was little. The italics are lines from the book. Also, I had to change some genders, but other than that, the story is the same **

**Lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of love, **

**Megan/Lifesjustducky **

_A father held his new baby and very slowly rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and fort. And while he held him, he sang. _

"Blaine, she's the most adorable thing in the world." Kurt softly spoke, as he held Sammy for the first time. They had just picked her up from the adoption agency. Blaine smiled.

"She's ours, Kurt."

Kurt began to sing:

_I'll love you forever_

_ I'll like you for always, _

_ As long as I'm living_

_ My baby you'll be _

_The baby grew. She grew and she grew and she grew. She grew until she was two years old, and she ran all the around the house. She pulled all the books off the shelves. She pulled all the food out of the refrigerator and she took her father's watch and flushed it down the toilet. Sometimes her daddy would say: _

"Kurt, what the hell happened?" Blaine asked as he surveyed the apartment. Kurt was supposed to watch Sam for a few hours. And their apartment looked like a war zone. There was toilet paper strewn all over the living room, and dress up covered the floor. Blaine saw Kurt's favorite watch covered in clay and paint. Sam was still running, half naked, around the room, as Kurt tried to chase her.

Kurt yelled out to Blaine. "_This kid is driving me CRAZY!" _

_ But at night time, when that two-year-old was quiet, they opened the door to her room, crawled across the floor, looked up over the side of her bed; and if she was really asleep, they picked her up and rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. While they rocked her, Kurt sang. _

_ I'll love you forever, _

_ I'll like you for always, _

_ As long as I'm living _

_ My baby you'll be. _

_ The little girl grew. She grew and she grew and she grew. She grew until she was nine years old. And she never wanted to come in for dinner, she never wanted to take a bath, and when grandma visited she always said bad words. Sometimes her fathers wanted to sell her to the zoo! _

"Samantha Carole, get in here right now!" Kurt yelled to his daughter, who was currently playing outside. "Sorry." He added, to appease his father, and Carole, who were visiting for the weekend.

"Also, she might smell sort of bad." Blaine added. Kurt rolled his eyes at the thought. "She hates taking baths, so we made a deal that she only has to bathe when she has school the next day. Sundays, we usually wear nose plugs."

"It's fine, Blaine. Remember, I raised Finn?" Everyone chuckled a little bit, as Sam finally ran in.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Sammy, inside voices!" Kurt admonished. "Please wash your hands for dinner."

"Hell no!" The little girl exclaimed, to the shock of everyone listening. Burt and Carole both began to laugh, while Kurt and Blaine just looked appalled.

"Samantha Carole Hummel-Anderson, we do not talk like that! Wash your hands before I put you in time out!" Blaine told his daughter. Sam rolled her eyes, before walking over to the sink.

_But at nighttime, when she was asleep, the fathers quietly opened the door to her room, crawled across the floor and looked up over the side of the bed. If she was really asleep, they picked up that nine-year-old girl and rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while he rocked him they sang:_

_I'll love you forever, _

_I'll like you for always, _

_As long as I'm living _

_my baby you'll be._

_The girl grew. She grew and she grew and she grew. She grew until she was a teenager. She had strange friends and she wore strange clothes and she listened to strange music. Sometimes the fathers felt like they were in a zoo!_

"What are you listening to?" Blaine asked his daughter.

"Some songs." She answered.

"What are you wearing?" Blaine asked, in reference to her outlandish outfit.

"Some clothes." She answered. "Can I have some friends over?"

"Who?"

"Some people." She answered.

_But at nighttime, when that teenager was asleep, the fathers opened the door to her room, crawled across the floor and looked up over the side of the bed. If she was really asleep he picked up that great big boy and rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. While he rocked him they sang:_

_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always,_

_As long as I'm living _

_my baby you'll be._

_That teenager grew. She grew and she grew and she grew. She grew until she was a grown-up woman. She left home and got a house across town. But sometimes on dark nights the fathers got into her car and drove across town. If all the lights in their daughter's house were out, they opened her bedroom window, crawled across the floor, and looked up over the side of his bed. If that great big girl was really asleep he picked him up and rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while he rocked him they sang:_

_I'll love you forever, _

_I'll like you for always,_

_As long as I'm living_

_my baby you'll be._

_Well, those fathers, they got older. They got older and older and older. One day they called up their daughter and said, "You'd better come see me because I'm very old and sick." So their daughter came to see them. When she came in the door Kurt tried to sing the song. He sang:_

_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always..._

_But he couldn't finish because he was too old and sick. The daughter went to her father. She picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And she sang this song:_

_I'll love you forever, _

_I'll like you for always,_

_As long as I'm living_

_my Daddy you'll be._

_When the daughter came home that night, she stood for a long time at the top of the stairs. Then she went into the room where her very new baby daughter was sleeping. She picked her up in his arms and very slowly rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she rocked her she sang:_

_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always,_

_As long as I'm living _

_my baby you'll be._

**So, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. For those of you that want to know, Sam goes on to have five children with Alex, named Morgan Rachel, Jacob Kurtis Blaine, Lucy Marie, Megan Emily, Christopher Noah. I really hope that you guys enjoyed this story as much as enjoyed writing it. I will probably also post one-shots every once in a while from the Our Baby Girl 'verse, so watch out for this. Please review. Y'all have no idea how much it means to me. **

**Lots of Love, **

**Megan (Lifesjustducky)**


End file.
